The Secret Life of a Rich Girl
by pirateangel27
Summary: Noel is used to the fast life and getting everything she wants. Back in high school, she could have any boy she wanted. But no one seems to pass her exceptions until Damon comes to her rescue. Noel is afraid of a real relationship with a boy she actually likes. Instead, she pretends to fall for Christian but she soon realizes Christian is just a friend but will it be too late.
1. Boring Life

_Chapter 1: Boring Life_

 _June 10, Monday_

 _Dear diary,_

 _Today is the first day I don't have anything to do. And I woke up today wanting to write in you. I received you as a gift from my grandmother, on my dad's side, as a graduation present. She gave it to me to write down all of the adventures I'd have. But what adventures, I am bound by my father to take his place as CEO of the family company, Silver Linings. My dad is a CEO of a business that handles the cutting of trees, I didn't even know there were still businesses like that in the 21st century. He works in the third oldest building in Los Angeles._

 _I like to call it the family curse, but really we don't have to claim ownership. My dad is confident that I will, though. To disappoint him would be a great shame on my father. I hate my life, I mean it's supposed to be this great honor, to take up his role. It's been done for generations at least one of the Moore's have taken the role. But it's not all it is cracked up to be._

 _You're probably wondering well what you want to do with your life, Noel. Well I'll tell you diary I want romance and not just dating someone but I want to be with my soulmate. I know it sounds weird but that's what I want. I want to find the one person that will fall head over heels in love with me that wants me for me. When someone says soulmates I think of my grandparents they have been married for a very long time and they act like they were married yesterday that's the kind of love I want. I'm looking for a guy that's different and is no ordinary and I will wait my whole life for him if I had to. Just how different is different, I have no_ _idea but my mom tells me when I find him I will know._

I took a break writing in my new diary and got up to look out the window. It was a beautiful day outside. I don't know what made me write in my diary, but I did and explaining my life to it made me think.

It was weird to think that this fall I wouldn't have to wake up early, but a part of me missed it. Who decided that as soon as you get out of high school you have to decide what you want to do with your life. All my friends were leaving Evermore, which is the name of our town, it always sounded like a storybook name. My dad wants me to go to college right here, but I want to go aboard take a couple classes. See what catches my eye as a real job, but no I have to go to Evermore University don't get me wrong it's a great school, but I also have to work for my father while taking classes.

I looked back out the window watching the gardeners work on cutting the grass, watering the plants, cutting the bushes, and etc. I sat down on my window ledge watching the workers, work like bees. Daydreaming about my life I wish I had and not the life I was given.

I put down my diary and then there was a knock on my bedroom door. "Come in," I said. The door opened and one of our butlers came in. "Miss Noel, your parents are home and dinner is ready as usual."

"Alright, Lewis I will be downstairs momentarily." Lewis left, I stood up from the window seat.

I went and hid my diary, under the mattress. I started walking out of my room, turning out the light before leaving. Then walked down the front stairs that lead me to the front door where my mother was on the phone.

"Yes I will be there tomorrow, what time is the sound check?" I gave mom a peck on the cheek and hugged dad as he entered the room. He always goes to his office to finish a phone call or two and joins mom and me for dinner.

We walked into the dining room and sat in our usual spots. I sat in between mom and dad. Dad sat on one end of the table and Mom sat on the other end. The waiters brought out our food and I quietly ate my food while mom and dad each talked about each of their days. While I sat quietly eating my dinner. I had nothing to talk about my day so I just listened to them talking about theirs. Mom looked at me and said, "Honey you haven't said a word, is everything all right?"

"Yes mom, I didn't do anything that exciting today. So there is nothing to talk about."

"Well tomorrow I have a concert would you like to spend the day with your mother?" Mom asked casually.

Dad shook his head and said, "You shouldn't be using your summer just sitting in your room alone. How about I get you into a summer camp? Like the normal kids and make some friends."

I said," I have friends, they're just busy today."

"Then it's decided you will spend the day with me and perform with me on stage." Mom said trying to stop dad and me from arguing.

"I guess it would be nice to get out the hou... Wait sing with you on stage? You never let me sing with you before, why now?"

"My agent says it would be great if you and I sung together."

"Okay well, what time are we leaving?"

"Well we have to go shopping and do the sound check, I have so much to plan. Excuse me." Mom got up excitingly leaving us to plan.

I was kind of excited to hang with mom, we rarely did so and her college roommate said she was always the adventurous one, which explains why she's a rock star. "I talked to the staff and they say you're always in your room. That can't be good for your skin, hon." Dad said bringing me out of my thoughts.

I said, "Dad, I come out once in a while I just don't have things to do."

"You should just sleep in your room nothing else. What else do you do in there?"

"Write in my diary, grandmother gave me one when I graduated. I just found it and decided to write it day by day."

Dad said," If I hear you're in your room for more than half a day. I'm sending you to European camp OK." Lewis the butler came in and whispered in my dad's ear. For a couple minutes there was silence. Then dad got up and excuse himself to an important business call.

Lewis came over and sat next to me, he said, "Sorry I had to tell your dad about you being in your room it's my job to do as he says."

I said, "It is okay Lewis but you know how you can make it up?"

"Uh how?"

"First make me your famous tiramisu, and tell me who was on the phone for my dad."

"I already have it on the table in the kitchen and an important client will arrive in California soon and the board from your dad's company wants him to take care of him while he's here."

"You're the best Lewis, and did you get a name for this client?"

Lewis said, "No, but why so curious all of a sudden?"

"I guess it's because this is the first the board has asked my dad to do so." I got up and went into the kitchen to eat my tiramisu. I have no idea why this guy has taken to my curiosity but there is something about him that I have to know.


	2. Mr Different and My Trip

Damon Salvatore's Point of View(POV)

I packed all my clothes and I have my plane ticket in my pocket. Stefan should be home soon from school. I will tell him when he gets home that I am leaving so I take my bags to my beautiful blue mustang and Stefan pulls up in his ugly red Porsche.

"Where are you off to?" He says looking while getting out the car looking at my bag in the trunk.

"I'm going on a trip, everything is quiet in Mystic Falls now so I'm going to California."

"Why all of sudden are you leaving? And what if I need your help?"

"What's the point in staying and I'm only a phone call away."

"It might be peaceful now that Katherine is gone but not for long something bad is coming. It's never quiet in Mystic Falls for long."

"Until that happens I am going to be in California don't worry I'm just going to clear my head."

"Well, I never thought I have to say goodbye."

"Stefan please don't make this any harder than it already is and who knows maybe I'll go and hate it there."

"When does your flight leave?"

"In a couple of hours. I was going to leave now. Can you tell Elena for me?"

"Yeah, can I at least drive you to the airport so your car can stay here?"

"If you put one scratch on my beauty, you're dead." I tossed Stefan the keys and we got in the car. Stefan said," Wait, what is it you're looking for Damon?"

"Something that could distract me from... You know Elena, I have something I need to check out in California anyway business."

"What kind of business?"

"Damon Salvatore business." We got in my car and drove to the airport. When I was on the airplane a couple of girls were eyeing me but I wasn't ready that fast to get over Elena. I always wished Elena chose me and we go on this trip together. But I can't think about that this is a Stefan and Elena free trip all about work. I sat back and closed my eyes enjoying the ride.

When I arrived in California a car was at the gate to pick me up. One thing I didn't tell Stefan was that I've been to California many times. I actually have a business in California and to keep my supernatural secret the business is passed down through generations of the same family for years now and very few people in the business know my secret. Since I haven't check on the business in a while I decided on my non-Stefan and Elena trip I will see if there are any kinks to straighten out also I haven't been here in years.

When I got in the black fancy car an old friend of mine was waiting for me. I gave a man in a tux standing by the car my bags and got in the car. Inside the car was Phil an old colleague of mine.

Phil said, "Hello Mr. Salvatore it is always a pleasure."

I said, "Yes, it's been awhile, Phil. How's the family?"

"Wife left me, kids in college but it is peaceful."

"And the business?"

"It sure has changed a lot. Technology has changed and there is a new CEO I like you to meet."

"Yes, of course, tomorrow I like a tour of the new improved building."

"The CEO invited you to dinner tomorrow would you like to go?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful." Phil dropped me off at a hotel and of course, I had the penthouse suite. Phil was going to get me some girls to feed on but I decided to stick to the blood bags even though Elena isn't here to give me her sad worried eyes. I laid on the bed thinking about Elena makes me crave blood. Maybe I could have a little. I decided to go to the bar and seek out my dinner, I'm a vampire and I shouldn't have to hide that from anyone a little fresh blood couldn't hurt.

The next day: Noel's POV

I'm sitting in my personal dressing room, tonight's show is casual at a bar with a stage. Mom went off to talk to her publicist. She made me invite the two of my best friends, Elizabeth Baker and Addison Ackles. My mom and I spent the whole day practicing and getting ready for tonight. I wasn't excited at first but mom kept going on and on about the adrenaline I would feel and the slight scarce of messing up. How could you not be excited? There was a knock at the door that brought me back to the present. I said, "Come in."

Elizabeth and Addison both walked in both excited to see me sing on stage I stood up and hugged Ella (Elizabeth) first then Addie (Addison). Ella said, "Girl you are looking cute in your outfit." Addison nodded in agreement.

I said," Thanks Ella, my mom is so happy your here. I am too, did you see her out there?"

Addison said," Yeah but she was talking to some guy."

Ella said," Talking? More like arguing, they were yelling at each other. Oh maybe there having a secret affair."

I said," You do realize this is my mother you're talking about?"

Ella said," I know, I was just saying it could be a possibility." There was another knock and my mother came in. She said, "Hey Elizabeth, Addison can I talk to my daughter alone?"

Ella and Addison both said, "Sure". Before they left Ella whispered in my ear "Affair". I smiled and rolled my eyes at Ella's weirdness.

Mom said, "Honey, look I was talking to my publicist and he thinks maybe it's not a good idea to do the mother, daughter thing."

I said, "We'll can't you like over rule him I mean you do pay him."

"I can but I think he's right. But don't worry hon, there will be a million opportunities that we can sing together."

I quickly changed into my supposed to be after concert clothes.

I was about to leave the room but I turned and said, "But there won't be a million opportunities that I want to do with you." I walked out to the audience to look for Ella and Addie.


	3. The Concert

Chapter 3: The Concert

After the rejection from my mom all I wanted was a drink. The problem is I'm not twenty one and neither is my friends. And since most bars check IDs the only solution I could think of was I had to play the flirtation game. Ella and I like to play a game, we find guys over twenty one and rich we get them to like us and they buy us drinks.

I found Ella and Addie standing by the bar. Ella had a drink in her hand and was standing next to Addie at the bar. She must have gotten started without me. I walked over without saying anything and grabbed Ella's drink from her hand and chugged her drink she said, "Are you sure you should do that before you perform?"

"I'm not going on stage with her and I need another drink." I said while handing Ella the empty glass.

"Well you need to pick a guy." Ella and I scan the room for the perfect guy for me. I needed someone hot and one that is a lady's man. I was just scanning the room when I found him. I couldn't really see his face but I could tell in the dim lighting that he was hot. Another bonus he looked just like the type I dated in high school, a rich jock.

I walked towards him but he was talking to another guy. I didn't want to look too desperate so I stood in front of him pretending not to notice him. I was a pro at this game, Ella and I came up with it in high school so I had a lot of experience with it. A few minutes later he stood next to me and said, "Hi how are you tonight?"

"Hi, I'm good." I said putting on my extra flirtation that guys seems to fall for.

"You like this band?" He asked.

"Love them, I was with them from the start the lead singer. Well she's my mom."

"What? That's crazy I can see where you get your good looks from."

"Thanks, she's my inspiration. It's amazing how she balances being a mother and being a rock star."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure but that means I get to ask you one later." I smiled giving him my best smile, to draw him in.

"I think that's acceptable. Why aren't you up there singing with her or going on tour?"

"That's two questions."

"It's a two part question."

"I don't really like to sing on stage and I have college waiting for me."

"That sounds like we need a drink to toast to. How about I get you a drink?"

"Okay thanks." About halfway into the performance and a lot of drinks in my system I was drunk and very clingy to Christian. That was his name he works for his family's business.

I walked to where Ella was sitting. She was with a guy who was kissing her neck and she was enjoying the attention. I tripped over my on foot and Christian caught me. Ella whispered to me, "Hey you're drunk we should get you home before your dad gets here."

I said, "Christian can you get me one more drink." He nodded and Ella helped me stand up straight.

Ella said, "Your over doing it Noel. Let me take you home."

"No, I want to stay and hear my mom sing she's so beautiful." I said with a sarcastic tone in my voice.

Then my dad walked in with his boss Phil and another guy that I never met before. My dad saw me unstable and marched towards me he said, "Noel are you drunk?"

"No all I had was apple juice." I did a hiccup, I almost threw up. I could feel it coming.

"Great, now I need to take care of my inappropriate daughter. Your mother and I are going to have a long talk with you tomorrow. I'm going to talk to your mother then we are leaving."

Then the guy that I did not recognize said, "Mr. Moore, how about I take her home?"

"Mr. Salvatore that isn't necessary, I couldn't put my daughter immature behavior onto you."

"Oh please I insist, you can stay her with your wife and I will take dear Noel home." The man said while looking into my father's eyes trying to convenience him to let him take me home.

Mr. Salvatore? Is that the guy Lewis was talking about the mystery guy he looks young to own his own business. I thought he be an annoying old fart. But he's hot and I can tell a bad boy. He is nothing like the boys at my school finally someone different, my brain screamed.

My dad said, "We'll I guess that is alright."

Mr. Salvatore put his arm around my waist and before we left the bar my dad whispered in my ear, "Don't embarrass me or you will go to a military camp."

I could tell he was serious I looked at him one last time as Mr. Salvatore pulled me outside where a black car was waiting. He put me in the back and he closed the door and went around the other side. Such a gentlemen, I thought. Mr. Salvatore took off his jacket and put it around my back. It was a cold night I didn't even notice that I was freezing. I looked into Mr. Salvatore's eyes and there were a light beautiful blue. He said, "So why are you drunk Noel?"

"How do you know my name?" I slurred

"Your father told me about his two beautiful daughters he also said he was very proud of you. He said you will be the one that will go far in life unlike your sister."

"Yes we'll that was her choice. I never want to be like her, I want to make something of myself go to college and fall in love all that stuff."

"Love ha such a waste." He said not even looking me in the eyes.

"Why do you say that? Have you ever been in love Mr. Salvatore?"

"Please call me Damon and yes I was in love but it is useless all people do is break your heart."

"Not true, I believe there is someone out there for all of us. Maybe you found the wrong one Damon." Then all of a sudden I was asleep. It was a long day and I never had that kind of connection with a guy before and I have tried hard but he is the first something about him just makes me trust him.

I woke up on the couch in my living room at the house. I had a head ache and it was still dark outside. I threw the blanket that was on me off and went to the bathroom on the first floor. Inside cabinet you could find anything you needed from allergy pill to stomachache medicine. All I need was Advil, so I took two Advil. After taking the two pills I went in my room on the second floor and crashed on my bed not even changing my clothes.

That morning my head felt better but I was hungry. I went into the dining room and my mom was home for breakfast normally they were at work. What was the special occasion?

Mom said, "Good morning honey, why don't you take a shower and change then we can all have breakfast together."

I said, "Okay?" Did dad not tell her about yesterday? I thought.

Mom said, "While you're doing that tell our guest breakfast is ready."

I went upstairs and knocked on one of the guest bedroom door and no one answered. Whoever our guest is that is the reason why my mother and father are still home at this time of day. I was about to go take a shower, I put my hand on the door knob and the door opened all by itself. Then I saw steam and Damon naked with a towel wrapped around his lower body. I said, "What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too sleeping beauty. And I was taking a shower that's what you do in the bathroom."

"I mean in my house, why aren't you at a hotel?"

"Your parents said I could stay in one of the guest bedroom so I took the opportunity, plus I like you. I should get dress unless you want to stay for the show." He said while wiggling his eyebrows.

"That's okay I need to take a shower." I moved to the left and Damon put his arm up to block me. He said, "Want some company?" I was shocked he even asked that question. A tiny voice inside my head was screaming yes but I ignored that voice and said," I think I'll pass."

Damon said, "It was a joke sleeping beauty." Damon put his arm down and walked out of the bathroom and into his room. Sleeping beauty? Was that my nickname now? It was a strange nickname.

After I was showered and dress I went downstairs to the dining room. I pushed open the door and they were all laughing nothing made my parents laugh not even me. I haven't heard them laugh in years at least not like that. Damon Salvatore made my parents laugh what did he say that was so funny?

Mom said, "Noel, honey your father and I have to go to work but we were saying to Mr. Salvatore that you should show him around San Francisco. Wouldn't that be nice Mr. Salvatore?"

Damon said, "Please Carol call me Damon and I thought a tour by Miss Noel would be lovely."

"Then it's decided see you home for dinner."

"Excuse me can I decide for myself whether or not I take Mr. Salvatore on a tour."

My dad said, "Noel! What has gotten into you we taught you better than that? And you will do as your mother says."

Damon said, "No that's alright Noel probably has other events to attend. Excuse me I have to make a phone call." Damon left the table and my dad got up and went to talk to me in the kitchen.

"Noel, we need you to hang with Mr. Salvatore while your mother and I are away, just till dinner."

"Dad, I was going to hang with Ella and Addie."

"Cancel your plans. You need to do this, Noel you are the future of this company don't let your mother and I down." I nodded to let my dad know I was defeated, I guess I'm going to have to spend the day with Damon, great.

"Okay, good now go apologize to Mr. Salvatore and be on your way." He wants me to apologize now he is defiantly out of his mind. I walked out the kitchen and went to go find Damon.


	4. My Day with Damon Salvatore

Chapter 4: My Day with Damon Salvatore

It didn't take long to find Damon, he was in the guest room. When I walked in he was looking out the window. He turned around as I walked in said, "What's up, sleeping beauty?"

"Why do you keep calling me that?" I said while putting my hands on my hips.

"Because you fell asleep in my lap and I saved you like a princess. Therefore the cute nickname."

"First of all you didn't save me. And secondly I didn't come up here to argue with you. I came up here to tell you I changed my mind about the whole tour thing we can go." Although it truly pained me to bite my tongue I was supposed to be respectful and I just wanted to get this day over with.

"Did you change your mind or did your father change your mind?" he said spontaneously.

"What?"

"Nothing, just forget it. Where should we go first?"

"Well I never had any breakfast."

"Okay let's go we have so much to see and so much to do." Damon grabbed my hand and he led me out of his room. As we passed my room I remembered I didn't have any shoes on. So I made Damon wait in the hallway while I went and put on some shoes.

After I put on some basic tennis shoes to match my jean capris and gentle fawn white lace blouse. I quickly grabbed my purse that contained my wallet and car keys. Then I went back out into the hallway where I left Damon. To grab him and have him follow me to the garage where my car was parked.

When I turned on the lights to our garage the bright lights shinned down on my beautiful sky blue Mustang GT. I pushed the unlock button with my keys as we walked into the garage to get into the car. "Nice car, I have a mustang. It's back home with my brother."

"Really, where do you live?"

"In Virginia." We both got in the car and I started it. Immediately pulling away from the house heading towards San Francisco.

"Your brother what's his name and does he live with you in Virginia?"

"His name is Stefan and we do live together."

"Do you share the business together?"

"No he knows nothing about it and it's none of his damn business." The way Damon barked at me about his brother I knew it was a touchy subject.

"I'm sorry I just assumed."

"It's fine I understand your just trying to get to know me. How about instead of shinning the spot light on me we shine it on you for a while. Noel tell me about yourself."

"Uh I thought you said my dad already told you about me?"

"He did but that's different. He told me about your accomplishments and your future investment in the company. I want to know everything else your hopes and dreams. Your fears and deepest darkest secrets."

"Well uh before we get to all that. Where do we want to get something to eat?"

"I don't care, this is your tour. When you're in town with your friends where do you guys usually go to eat?"

A few places came to mind but none of them really had any good breakfast options. Then suddenly a place I hadn't been to in a long time came to mind. It was just outside the city and the perfect place to grab food.

We pulled up to a nice diner just outside the city. It was a place my mom found years ago, when my sister was still living at home. I found a relatively close parking space and then we both got out the car. As soon as we walked in a waitress saw us and immediately came over. Right from the start she only addressed Damon as she was immediately smitten with him. The place was kind of small but busy enough to attract the tourist and survive with just the locals.

She asked Damon how many of us were there and he instructed just two. So she took us to a table in the back. We sat down and she told us another waitress would be with us soon. I picked up the menu trying to ignore the fact that I was watching her talk to her coworkers in hushed tones.

Damon was just about to say something when a waitress with black hair and red highlights came over. You could tell immediately she touched up her makeup and fixed her hair just for him. "Good morning y'all I am Ruby and I will be your server today. What would like to drink, sir?"

"Just a cup of coffee, please."

The waitress obliviously had the hots for Damon. She snapped me right out of my thoughts by giving me a mean look and said, "And for you honey?"

"Just some ice water for now." Ruby walked away with our orders trying to be extra flirtatious by swinging her hips. But Damon payed no attention to her he just looked out the window. "Why were you at the bar yesterday?"

"Your dad invited me."

"Oh, it seems like you and my dad get along well."

"Why would you say that?"

"You all were laughing when I came in downstairs."

"Your parents, rather your dad is trying to impress me that's not getting along that's showing off. He wanted to show off his wonderful wife, kids, and his beautiful home. That's what they all do."

"Well what makes this different?"

"Actually you make it different."

"What, you never had someone turn you down for sex before?"

"Yes, but that's not my point. You turning down this trip and disobeying your father so openly like that."

"Oh, well I really didn't want to go and like you said my dad is just showing everything off. I hate that they do that, that he uses me like that."

"You're different Noel, not at all like the girls I usually. . . Hang out with."

"What do you mean, how am I different?"

"I guess you kind of remind me of someone." Damon said after taking a sip of his coffee.

"Who are they?" I said more intrigued than I plan on being.

"Just someone, forget it you won't know her anyway."

"Who is it, please tell me."

"Why do you need to know?"

"I don't know I'm just curious."

I didn't want to push Damon so I gave him a chance. "Her name is Elena she's just all good and she does everything to protect her friends and loved ones."

"Wow she sounds special."

"Something like that." And in that moment I saw something in Damon. He had feelings for this girl. But for some reason he was here instead of with her.

"I could tell there was someone else just by looking in your eyes. Where is she?"

"With her boyfriend."

"Does she know how you feel?"

"Sort of, look I don't want to talk about this anymore." We were both silent until Ruby came over. She brought over our drinks and then I ordered buttermilk pancakes that came with scrambled eggs, sausage, and potatoes. When it was Damon's turn he didn't order anything. I took a sip of my water when Damon turned to me sharply and said, "Noel what do you see when you look at me?"

"A complicated man in love with someone else's girl."

"Seriously Noel, I want to know."

"Why do you care what I think?"

"Because you would tell me the truth no matter what, you proved that this morning."

"Well I guess I see you have trust issues and you've been hurt a lot. I feel like I can trust you but something is blocking you from telling the whole story."

"You see, now was that so hard?"

"It wasn't about being hard, I just don't understand why."

"You'll never understand why, I just wanted to know what a girl like you sees me as." His words just hung in the air after he told me that. Not too long after it Ruby came by with my food. After she sat everything down she said, "You sure I can't get you anything, honey?"

"I mean a date with you would be great but I doubt your free tonight."

"As a matter of fact I am but you sure your girlfriend won't mind."

"She's not my girlfriend, what time does your shift end?"

"5 is it okay if you meet me here?"

"No problem can't wait." Damon winked and put a killer smirk on his face. That made the waitress blush.

Once Ruby and Damon finished flirting and planning their date Ruby walked away. I should have known he'd do this. "What was that?" I barked.

"What was what?"

"You know asking out our waitress."

"Why do you care what I do?"

"I mean I just thought you were this one guy and then you go and ask out Ms. Desperate over there. I just didn't think you were that guy."

"Noel let's stop pretending like you know anything about me. You didn't even want to come with me today so don't start pretending now that you care."

My mind was so scattered one moment I was with this one guy that I thought I could maybe be friends with and now I get this other guy. My mind didn't know what to make of it so I just sat there eating my food. While occasionally Ruby came over to flirt with Damon but after our somewhat discussion he didn't seem as interested in her as before.

After Damon volunteered to pay for everything we went back out to the car for more silence. We had only been out for an hour and a half which I knew people back at the house would report back to my dad. So I decided to go to one of my favorite places to visit in the city, The California Academy of Sciences.


	5. My Day with Damon Salvatore part 2

Chapter 5: My Day with Damon Salvatore; part 2

The California Academy of Sciences is not just a college it's also a great place to bring the family. When I was younger my school used to take us here all the time. I haven't been here in a long time but for some reason, I felt the need to take Damon today. Damon didn't say much on our way to the museum. I guessed he was still upset about our conversation at the diner. I didn't mean to upset him I guess I was just curious about him. Everything about him was mysterious and every ounce of my being wanted to know him.

I turned down the radio and glanced at Damon, "Look, Damon, I want to apologize. I didn't mean to upset you I guess I'm just trying to figure you out. It's not fair of me to assume who you are or try to say you're this particular guy."

Damon chuckled, "There you go apologizing again. I'm the one that was rude and you're the one apologizing. Don't you get tired of doing that?"

"Damon, I don't think I understand."

"First you're forced to change your plans so you have to spend the day with me and then I ask out our waitress and you're the one apologizing. Don't you see what's wrong with this picture?"

I thought on that for a minute. Was Damon actually right? Had I been accustomed to a life where I am the one apologizing for things that weren't in my control? I stopped my thoughts right in its tracks. It didn't matter what I wanted I had promised my father my loyalty. "It doesn't matter what's wrong with it. I promised my father my loyalty. You wouldn't understand." I pulled into the academy parking lot instantly picking a close space.

Damon looked around, "Where are we?"

"This is a science academy they have a lot of different things to do here. I used to come here a lot as a kid and I thought it would be fun to show you around."

"Instead of telling me who you are you're showing me."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." I turned to Damon and pushed some hair behind my ear. At that moment he truly looked at me and smiled. After he smiled I had to regain my composure. For some reason my palms were sweaty and my heart was racing. I abruptly turned away from Damon and walked towards the entrance. Without slowing down or waiting for Damon I speed walked inside. I wasn't supposed to have sweaty palms and fast heartbeats for Damon for a million and one different reasons.

Once inside Damon finally caught up to me but I ignored him and went straight to get tickets for the aquarium. I went up to the ticket sales area and got in line. A middle-aged man named Sam was sitting in the booth waiting for the next customer. I knew Sam from the millions of times I used to come here. We waited in line just like everyone else and when it was our turn Sam instantly recognized me.

He turned his microphone on, "Noel is that you? It's been too long how have you been?"

"I'm good thanks, I've been meaning to come here for a while but the senior year can get a little hectic."

"That's right you graduated this year well congrats. Well, what can I do for you today?"

"I was wondering if I could have two tickets to the aquarium and the times to the shows."

"Of course and this one is on us, Noel."

"No, you don't have to do that."

"Think of it as a graduation present." Sam printed out the tickets and wrote down all the showtimes for the different animals I liked. Which was mostly the penguins and sea turtles. I wanted to show Damon a good time and something that was really close to my heart.

I took the tickets and the paper with us as we began to head towards the area we wanted. Damon leaned over and said, "You must have come here every day if you're getting free tickets."

"Yeah I used to and I even got my dad involved he would have parties and host charity organizations here to raise money for them."

"What made you stop coming here? It seems like you really care about this place."

"I guess a lot of different reasons. I was finishing up school and got busy I just didn't have the time."

"Don't lie to me, Noel." Damon touched my arm and I accidentally gasp which I begged to myself that Damon didn't hear. He made me look into his eyes which were a few inches above me. "Why don't you tell me the truth? Are you afraid I'll hate your father or that I'll actually see him for who he really is."

My mouth was hanging open I didn't mean to lie to him. I just didn't know how to tell him the truth he was my dad's boss. How could I trust him enough? I was trained to cover for my father to make him seem like the great man he is in the eyes of the media. "I uh how did you know that was a lie?"

"I may have just gotten here but I know your father a lot better than you think Noel. I know how he can manipulate things to go his way. That's why he's the CEO we don't pick them gently."

"Oh well, uh we're going to be late for the next show. We want to get good seats right?"

Damon narrowed his eyes like he was trying to read me but then released me. He gestured for me to lead the way and I did.

We were on a roll we watched the trainers perform with their animals and then we spent some time walking around. I showed Damon my favorite animals and the ones I got to know when I spent a lot of my time here. He didn't bring up what I said about my dad again. And he didn't push me to spill the truth. It was getting dark and after watching the penguins have their feeding time we were back to the front of the academy. Just sitting on a bench in front of the water tank as everyone else left to go home or to see other things.

"Wow, this was a great day after all Damon," I said while crossing my leg over the other.

"Yeah, it was I didn't expect us to spend all day here," Damon said while watching a couple of penguins squawk at each other.

"I mean I did tell you there was a lot to do here didn't I?"

"You did, but you didn't warn me that you practically knew everybody here."

"Not everyone, there were a couple of interns I didn't know." Damon chuckled and shook his head. I looked at my phone and for some reason, I didn't want to go back home or ruin the fun I was having with him.

"You know now that I think of it I don't think I've ever been to an aquarium." He said suddenly.

"Really? Come on that has to be a crime somewhere. Well, what do you usually do for fun?"

"Drink, I guess."

"That doesn't sound fun that sounds depressing. Has been the head of a company make you an old man?" I said jokingly.

"Ha, ha if I get drunk enough I usually start dancing."

"Oh no don't tell me you're one of this club goers."

"I'm not but what's so bad about that? I'm surprised that you and your friends don't do that."

"We didn't have to almost every weekend we knew somebody was having a party somewhere."

"So you've never been to a club?"

"Not unless my mom was performing there."

"That's what we should do next."

"Are you serious? You really want to take me dancing at some club."

"Oh don't be a party downer it will be fun."

"Why don't you take the Future Mrs. Salvatore with you?" I didn't mean to bring her up she was just in the back of my mind waiting for me to ask about her. Damon seemed almost as surprised as I was. But he played it cooler than I did.

"Who? Our waitress from the diner?"

"Yeah, don't you have a date soon or something?" I asked anxiously.

"So I don't want to go with her I want to go with you. She was just a distraction."

"So you're saying you'd rather go with me?"

"Isn't that what I just said? But we should go back to the house and change they're not going to let us in dressed like this."

"Alright, I'm ready to go." We stood from the bench and made our way to the exit.

After we got back to my house I parked in the driveway because we would be going right back out. When we went inside I went right up to my room to freshen up and change into downtown appropriate clothing.

As soon as I was in my room I closed the door and started stripping out of my clothes and throwing them into the hamper in the corner of my room. After I was just down to my bra and underwear I walked to my walk-in closet to try to decide what I wanted to wear.

After many dilemmas, I finally decided to go with a cute shirt and skirt. The shirt had two layers the first was a tank top that was silky and dark red. On top of that was a lace shirt woven in the design of different flowers. Then I pulled out a black sleek skirt that stopped just before my knees. The skirt had a couple of ripples in it for design. After getting dressed I decided to put some makeup on. I used the mirror in the bathroom across the hall. I put on eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, and lipstick that was as dark as my shirt. My hair looked okay but just to had a little flare I sprayed it with hairspray. Making it look really good. Ella had always admired my hair. She liked to dye her hair and add tips. But with me I just had to use color enhancing shampoo and then whatever gel or spray for the look I wanted.

Then I went back to my room to look for my shoes when my mom came in behind me. "Hey sweetheart, how was your day?"

"Good, I took Mr. Salvatore to the aquarium and he really enjoyed that. It wasn't too busy today either."

"That's good, your father was a little worried about where you would take him, but I reminded him that we raised you well."

"Where is Dad?" I asked as I slid on my black platform heels.

"In his office of course. Where are you going all dressed up?"

"Mr. Salvatore is taking me out to dinner. His idea of course to thank me for the wonderful day out."

"I guess it will just be me and your dad for dinner if I can get him away from work for an hour. Before you leave stop by to see your dad please."

"Sure thing mom. I'll see you when we get back I guess." I grabbed my purse and keys that I threw on my bed. And then left my mom to hurry and see my dad so we could go. When I got downstairs my dad was just ending a phone call. I respectfully knocked on the door.

"Come in," he said.

I pushed open his office door and walked right up to his desk. I didn't want to sit down and give him the impression I was staying. "Good evening, father. Mom said you wanted to see me."

"Yes, I was just wondering about your day with Mr. Salvatore."

"It was great we stayed at the aquarium all day we really enjoyed ourselves."

"That's good, you guys need to build a relationship as the person who is next in line." I nodded my head as though I hadn't heard this speech a million times and usually he goes on about my responsibly. "And where are you off to this evening?"

"Mr. Salvatore is taking me out."

A smile curled up on my father's lips and that made me very suspicious. "That's good, ever since he got here he's taken a very keen interest in you. Have you ever wondered why?"

"Not really, I didn't really think about it."

"Hm well enjoy your night and close the door on your way out I have to make one more phone call."

I nodded my head once and then turned around and left. That was the weirdest conversation I'd ever had with him. It seemed he knew something that I didn't. Or he had a plan for me that somehow included Damon. I was so in thought I didn't even see Damon walk up to me. He was dressed in a formal white button-up shirt, no tie and a nice blue jacket that matched his pants. "Well, you clean up nice, Ms. Moore."

"Excuse me I always look nice." Damon chuckled at what I said.

"You ready to go?"

"Yes, all set." We went right out the front door and then into my car. "So you have any specific place in mind?"

"Yeah, kind of it's just been a while and I don't even know if it's still open."

I started the car and backed out of the driveway and on to the road ahead.

It didn't take us long to find the place Damon was talking about and of course, it will still open. Although most places don't stay around for long there were a few that were lucky. The place was actually pretty nice they played good music and lots of people were there enjoying themselves. Damon took me over to the bar first to get a drink. When he finally got the attention of the bartender I had no idea what to order. Damon took it upon himself to just guess what I liked to drink. I was just about to say something when a guy called Damon's name. I turned toward the dancefloor and a guy came waltzing over. He had a certain swagger to his walk like he owned the place. You could tell Damon was both surprised and not too happy about running into him.

"Damon it's been a really long time since I've seen you. You still running away from your brother?"

"I was never running away from him and I'm just here on business, Evan. Can we actually not talk about that?"

"Right I forgot how secretive you can be when you're sober. Get this guy drunk and he'll tell you his whole life story." I smiled at Damon's friend Evan and that's when he really looked at me. And I think he liked what he saw. For some reason, I didn't like the way he looked at me. Like I was prey and he was the predator looking for his next meal. "Well, just who are you, sweetheart?"

"I'm Noel, and how do you know Damon?"

"Oh Damon and I, we go way back. It seems like it was ages ago."

Damon cut in, "Right we get it we're old friends. Now it was nice seeing you but we are probably keeping you from date right?"

"Aw don't be that way Damon, I'll be nice scouts honor."

"You don't have to go, the more the merrier right? Plus you probably have lots of stories about Damon right?"

"Oh, I like you, Noel. Yes, Damon and I had a couple of what you might call life-altering adventures didn't we Damon?"

"Alright let's skip the getting to know you and exchange stories the bit, Evan. Can I talk to you in private actually?"

"Oh, this is my jam, Noel dance with me. You don't mind if I dance with your girlfriend do you, Damon?"

Instead of Damon answering I do, "Were just friends actually." Evan grabbed my hand and dragged me to the dancefloor. As I was being dragged away I looked to Damon and he looked disappointed. Before I could do anything else Evan turned me toward him as we dance to some techno music that was actually pretty good. I had a good time dancing with Evan he wasn't a bad dancer and he got me to laugh a lot. When the song ended I felt a hand pull me away. It was Damon and he pulled me into him, close almost too close. We started dancing are bodies grinding together. Damon moved his face closer, "Noel did you have fun dancing with Evan?"

"Yes, I did actually why you jealous Damon?"

"Please me jealous." Damon practically scoffed at my question. "The reason I stole you away is that I think we should leave."

"Why aren't you having fun, is something wrong?" I asked starting to pull away, but Damon held me close not even noticing me trying to give us space.

"Not yet but Evan and I kind of had a falling out and I don't want you to get caught in the middle if things go bad."

"I understand if you want to leave, we can get dinner somewhere if you like?"

Damon let me go and I felt relief and a cold spot where he was touching me. When we were about to start walking away Evan appeared out of nowhere. "Hey, guys where you heading off so soon?"

"Noel is getting hungry so we're going to get some food."

"I get it one dance with me and your running for the hills. I just thought we were having fun. Weren't you having fun, Noel?" he said cocking his head to the side.

I was going to answer Evan when Damon stepped in front of me. "I already told you, Evan we're leaving, don't cause a scene."

Evan had a smirk appear on his face and then put his hands up in surrender. "I get it bud no need to get defensive. Another night then." Evan looked to me and winked. "It was wonderful meeting you Noel." And just like that, he disappeared in the crowd in a blink of an eye.

Damon put his hand on my lower back and led me out of the club. Once we were out he angrily walked to the car I had no idea as to why he was mad or what to say so I just followed him to the car. When we were a foot behind the car he turned around abruptly, "Can I have your keys, and I would like to drive?"

"Uh sure." I didn't know if it was a bad idea to object to him so I just as quickly as I could grab the keys from my purse and handed it to him. He snatched the keys from my hand and walked to the driver's side. I got in quickly and Damon pulled off before I could even click in my seatbelt. He raced through San Francisco not caring about other cars or getting caught by police. I wasn't sure what to do or feel. Should I try to calm him or just pray, that I don't throw up from the sudden movement of the car?

The car suddenly slowed down as we pulled into a parking space. I had no idea as to where we are since the car was moving so fast. Damon put the car in park and got out the car taking the keys with him. I also got out the car and stood on the sidewalk. I crossed my arms waiting for Damon to explain his behavior before I gave him an earful. Instead of saying something he walked to me and put his hand on my back again. Leading me to the streetlights and where people were walking. Damon led me right into a popular restaurant that was probably hard to get walk-in seats. But we walked right up to the man showing people to their seats. Damon leaned in and whispered something to him. The man nodded his head and told us to follow him. Still curious and now in awe, I followed the waiter to our seat in the back that had very few people around us. It was nice to have peace and quiet in what would usually be a noisy restaurant.

I sat in the booth first and Damon sat right in front of me on the other side of the table. The lightning really set the mood for the place. It was dim but almost in a calming sense. It made me almost forget the many questions I had for Damon.

He started first, "Sorry, I didn't know how to start and saying sorry is first and foremost."

"Which part are you apologizing for?"

"Everything I just got so angry at him and myself. Then I thought the walking would help but it didn't. Usually, at home, I would just drive off somewhere and drink but I didn't want to just leave you. I didn't scare you with my driving did I?"

"Not really I was mostly amazed you were able to avoid the cops."

"They aren't even a problem for me. And the restaurant it was the only place I could think of."

"No it's fine I heard great things about this place, but why were you angry at Evan?"

"I didn't like the way he looked at you."

"How was he looking at me?"

"I don't know like he was challenging me for you. Like he already made his claim that you were his."

"Wow, you got all that from a look." I smiled hoping this was all a joke but Damon didn't smile back, at least not right away.

"Yeah I know it's probably nothing. The Evan I knew was a different man. He's probably changed a lot since then so don't worry too much about him, okay?"

I nodded my head as the waiter came up and introduced himself. There wasn't anything else abnormal after the club. Damon and I ordered dinner and then we went back to my house, where we parted ways. I went into my room and washed my face and got ready for bed.

The next few days I didn't really see Damon that much. Maybe once in the morning and right before I went to bed. During the day I would spend my time with Ella and Addie doing our usual gossiping, shopping, and tanning. We didn't speak much just a hello and a how are you.

Then on Friday morning, I was supposed to meet up with my friends again when I got a weird text from Damon. I didn't even know he had my number. He asked if I could meet him for coffee downtown to talk. I thought it was weird he wanted to meet somewhere but I figured he was doing work related business downtown and only had time to meet for an hour or so to so-called talk. So without further question or thought I texted him okay and got dressed. Then I grabbed my car keys and left the house to go downtown.

I parked my car around the corner from the coffee shop and walked the rest of the way. When I went inside it was fairly empty which was weird for a downtown coffee shop but thought nothing else of it. I was going to order something and sit down when my name was called. I turned around and Damon's friend Evan was getting up from his seat to greet me. "Noel, what are you doing here?"

"Oh hi Evan, Damon texted that he wanted to meet me here."

"Really, he texted me too. Did he say why?"

"Not really very vague he probably just wanted all of us to clear the air. He said he got some weird vibes from you that night."

"Yeah, he said something similar something about us all getting along I don't know. Well since we're the first to arrive how about a drink my treat?"

"Uh sure," I ordered a caramel macchiato and then sat down at a table with Evan.

"So Noel, how much do you know about Damon?"

"Not much I guess. He told me about his brother and a girl he likes but why do you ask?" I said while taking a sip of my coffee.

"Oh, I'm just curious. He seems to trust you and you trust him so I just wanted to get a proximity of how much of his life he told you."

"I know you guys you used to be friends were you close?"

"Back then it felt like we were more than friends. It seemed like he was searching for something more at least that's what I thought."

I was taking another sip when I heard Evan say something more. And then I almost choked on my coffee. "What do you mean by something more?"

"Oh no, nothing like that sweetheart. He and his brother were not on good terms and I thought that we could be close like that. Oh, well I do feel bad though for dragging you into this. This quarrel between Damon and me. These things always seem to take casualties."

"Evan look if you have some kind of beef with Damon it doesn't involve me. He and I are just friends and I'm sure you guys can work it out that's why Damon asked us to be here right."

"I wish it could be as simple as that but it's too late. And as for you, it's clear Damon likes you for one he hasn't bit you or compelled you so that's a given. You also don't know his dirty little secret. I hate to tell you Noel but Damon Salvatore doesn't have any friends."

Evan was talking crazy, he seemed like a stand-up guy. But now he's talking about some S&M stuff with being bit and what does compelled mean? And what was Damon's dirty little secret what did he know that I didn't. And why hadn't Damon arrived yet? That's when it hit me Damon wasn't coming at all, was he? I put down my coffee cup in shock. "Evan you've been nothing but honest with me. Does Damon even know that we're here? That I'm here? Did you somehow text me to get me alone?"

Evan sighed, "I see you figured it out, Noel. You see I had to use you. Damon taught me all his tricks and even some people don't even know I know him inside out. More than his own damn brother will. You mean more to Damon than even he's realized and I'm going to use you to get my revenge."

"Evan please you don't have to do this. I mean what are you going to do, kill me? You really think that's going to work?"

"Oh, Noel you still don't get it, do you? In the end yes but I'm a vampire. I'm going to do what Damon taught me."

Wait did he just. . . "Did you just say vampires?"

"Yes, Noel honestly you're a smart girl you would have figured it out yourself."

"Evan I don't know where all of this is coming from but there's no such thing as. . ."

Evan turned to me and his face was no longer normal. It had veins around the eyes and his eyes were bloodshot red. Redder than I've ever seen on someone normal. His face scared me and I stumbled out of the chair. I turned to look around me to see if this was all a dream and everyone in the store was pretending we didn't exist.

"Oh, Noel don't be afraid I won't hurt you. Please sit back down and finish your coffee we have much to talk about."

"No Evan this is crazy, you are crazy. I can't stay here." I ran out the back trying to see if the employees had a back entrance. But instead I tripped over something luckily I caught myself but my hands were covered in liquid. When I stood up I realized it was blood and screamed bloody murder.

"Noel, don't make me chase you." He sang following me right into the back room. "You really should be more careful as to what you drink."

I ignored Evan as his voice became more distant but then I realized I couldn't walk straight. He obviously had put something in my drink. I was trying to at least make it outside but my legs weren't moving and I began to slowly fall to the ground and into a deep slumber.


	6. What Are You?

**What are you?**

Damon's Pov

I wanted to know more about her, more about Noel Moore. Not just what she will do for the company or what she reads in her free time. Those things I could get from her parents or my business associates. I wanted to know everything else from her favorite color to who she spends most of her time with and it was getting out of hand.

You would think that this kind of information would be useless to someone like me. But that's all I thought about. Our conversations on repeat in my mind as I tried to sleep. I even began to look forward to seeing her whenever I could which was when I woke up and when she went to bed. It was becoming overwhelming, so I spent the day away from her which was no problem. As I did the most typical thing I could. I sought company from someone else and somehow I ended up reconnecting with Ruby.

She was pissed that I ditched her that night and spent it with Noel. I didn't tell her the truth about what I was really doing that night. I just gave told her whatever weak excuse I could think of. And she undeniably accepted my gracious apology.

Don't get me wrong, Ruby is hot but she wasn't what kept me up at night. I was so deep in thought I didn't even hear Ruby talking to me. She was sitting right across from me naked and in the bathtub, at some expensive hotel, we're staying at. I had joined Ruby in the tub after our glorious time together. "What were you saying?" I asked not really caring. We had ordered some champagne after we slept together and were now enjoying it with our bath.

"What I said was I hope I wasn't being too forward the other day at the diner. When I agreed to go out with you."

I smiled and leaned forward to start kissing her, "Of course not, I like a woman who knows what she wants."

She leaned forward as well to let me kiss her. I went right for her neck planting intense open mouth kisses up and down her neck. While she twisted her wet soapy fingers in my dark locks. "And what do you want Mr. Successful businessman?" she said breathlessly.

"I'm not that successful," I said taking a small break from kissing her beautiful neck. I loved the feeling of her jugular veins beating on my lips. It drove me crazy, I wanted this so bad right now. I leaned my back against the tub wanting to confide in someone. "You see the thing is sexy waitress girl," She smiled when I said that. "I need a distraction."

"Well I only work part-time at the diner, so we can hang out anytime." She said while rubbing her silky smooth legs next to my rough ones.

"Yes that's what I need but it's not what I want."

"What do you want, Damon?" she asked.

"I want someone I can't have," I said for the first time out loud.

"I knew it you sure know how to pick them, huh, Ruby." She said more to herself than me. "Well, who is it, it's that girl you were with at the diner, isn't it? Why can't you have her, is she dating someone else?"

"No, but that's not my point. She's not like anyone I've ever known. She doesn't want me to be the better man she sees that I am the better man. The only thing is I'm not and that's my problem."

"What's wrong with being the better man?" she questioned.

"I can't be the better man because that's not me. I'm the bad guy, I do bad things."

"What bad things do you do?"

I sighed wanting the weight lifted off of my shoulders. "I kill people." You could feel the tension shift in the room as Ruby absorb what I said. Before she could scream or run I leaned forward and mesmerized her with my compulsion. "Don't be afraid, you're okay." As I saw the fear leave her eyes I leaned back and so did she.

"Why do you kill people?" she stuttered.

"Because I like it and it's who I am. I can't be who I am if I'm the better guy. You see my dilemma, Ruby?"

"Maybe you don't need to change. Maybe this is who you need to be to be with her." Ruby said while playing with the soap on top of the water.

None of this was helping and it only made me crave one thing, blood. "Oh, Ruby won't you be my distraction," I said leaning forward. Ruby leaned forward as well and we kissed passionately for a minute or so.

I wanted to wind her up it's a better experience for her and me. I also didn't want to make her afraid of me I wanted her to like me. This was in my control and that's what I liked about Ruby I could bend her mind in any direction. I began to slide my lips down her face to her shoulder. Kissing it and rubbing my hands all over her body. My fangs began to drop wanting to penetrate her skin and drink her warm blood. Once they were fully dropped I sunk my teeth into her tan skin. Angling my mouth so the blood could just pour right in.

Ruby was squirming at first with the sudden uncomfortableness but once I lowered my hand to the parts of her lower body she became entranced. Almost loving the release she was given. But this was all about me and I was going to have what I wanted tonight.

"Shit" I cursed not meaning to take so much from her. I had enjoyed last night so much I wanted more from her the following morning. Apparently, that had been too much for Ruby as she laid limp in my arms. I licked my gums as the ache seemed to disappear for only a moment.

Now that the sweet moment was ruined I gently slapped Ruby's face to try and wake her, but it didn't work. "Great" I sighed, and then I felt guilty. I bit into my wrist and let my blood fall onto her lips and into her mouth.

It took a couple of drops at first to wake her, but then she sucked on it needy like a baby to a mother's breast. After I saw that her eyes were shot wide open I decided to pull away. She stumbled back and off the bed, she wiped her mouth. "What did you do to me?" she asked.

"I'm sorry I took too much," I explained trying to convince her to get back in bed.

"What am I to you, Damon? Just some game for you and your girlfriend to play with?"

Ha, if Noel could see me now. I didn't like to think about that, I don't want her to know about the world I lived in. She was light and I was a creature of the night we weren't supposed to mix and yet I was drawn to her. Once again I thought of her and was interrupted by Ruby who had her back against the wall and was crying. Even as I compelled her every day she would still see herself as second place to Noel. She reminded me of Caroline when I first met her. I walked to Ruby and stroked her soft round face.

I wiped a few tears away, "You are whatever I need you to be." The look of disappointment on her face almost made me feel bad for her. "Look I feel bad how about you go home and rest up, huh."

"But Damon." She began but I put my finger on her lips and shushed her.

I looked into her eyes gathering her attention as I did to others. "You don't remember me drinking from you. We had a great night together and you fell asleep. When you woke up this morning you felt unwell and canceled our date. Deciding to go home instead."

After Ruby repeated what I said she blinked her eyes as her new reality set in. A smile grew on her face as she saw me, "I'm so sorry you came all this way to see me."

"Oh don't worry about it. You just feel better." After we both got dressed I led Ruby to her car and watched as she drove away. When she was far enough away I let my mind wander thinking of Noel again. Wondering how I unconsciously scheduling myself around her life. I looked at my watch even though I knew she wouldn't be home I still wanted to return in hope to see her. So I hopped into my new car loving the feeling of driving way too much and went to the Moore household.

When I arrived another car was also present which almost made me hope more. But as I walked up to the beautiful front door the door was being opened from the other side. And a young lady about Noel's age came out of the house. She excused herself after almost bumping into me and went to her car. I went inside and found Mrs. Moore in her own thoughts looking a bit worried.

I closed the front door and Mrs. Moore turned toward me. "Oh, Damon it's you I wasn't expecting to see you."

"Is everything alright Carol?" I questioned.

"Oh, nothing you need to worry about. Noel's friend Ella just came by asking if I've seen or heard from my daughter."

"That isn't good, is there anything I can do?"

"Oh don't worry Damon my daughter is a free spirit like her mother. I'm sure she's just hiding in one of her favorite hangouts. But if you do see her let her know I'm looking for her." I nodded my head and Carol left me standing by myself.

For some reason, Carol's words did not put me at ease. I wasn't entirely sure that she was in danger but I knew for a fact something was going on. But a part of me was just wondering if I was overthinking things so I did the better deal and decided to wait.

After a few hours of still hearing nothing, I decided to leave the house instead of burning through their nice carpet with the pacing I was doing. Just as I was gathering myself to leave my phone rang. It was Noel's number and I picked up on the first ring anticipating to hear the sound of her voice. "Noel oh thank god, I was hoping you'd call me is everything okay?" I questioned after not hearing her voice immediately.

"Oh, Noel can't come to the phone right now. But I can take a message for her." Said the familiar male voice on the other line.

"Evan? Where the hell is Noel?" I went from concerned Damon to I'm going to kill you right where you stand in two seconds.

"Don't worry Damon she's right beside me. Well, actually you should be worried I mean she is being held against her will."

"You let her go Evan, right now, if even touch one hair on her head I will hunt you down and kill you."

"Oh, Damon Noel is the bait and you're the guest of honor I wouldn't even think of hurting her. And I'll tell you exactly where we are because Noel is counting on you Damon."

I rolled my eyes at this psychopath. I should have known from the beginning this is what it would come to. "You haven't seen me in over fifty years, Evan, you have no idea what I'm capable of but by tonight you will regret ever doing this."

"For Noel's sake, you better hope not." Evan ended the phone call and almost immediately after he hung up I got a text from Noel's phone with an address.

After twenty minutes of driving, I pulled in front of a foreclosed home just outside the city. It looked like it was a nice house once but you could tell whoever bought it last didn't have the money for the upkeep. The paint was chipping all over and the front porch had holes all over. I looked at this house and immediately wished I had back up but I thought against telling her parents. Thinking it was best that they thought she was somewhere alone and safe.

I got out the car and sped over to the front door. The old wooden door was unlocked and as soon as I step inside I heard someone move in another room. Without even thinking I sped over to them and stopped face to face with Noel. She was sitting in what used to be the living room. But when I came in she was no longer sitting but standing and staring at me almost shocked that it was me. I put my hands on her shoulders and whispered, "Noel are you okay? I'm so glad to see you." Noel didn't answer she just kept searching my face for something. "Look we should go before he realizes I'm here."

"Damon I. . ."

I shushed Noel and tried to signal that Evan could hear us but she just looked at me confused so I just started leading her out the house. "Don't talk let's just get to the car."

Just as we walked into the hallway a blurry figure came running down the stairs. With his hand against the front door blocking us from leaving I stopped walking and put Noel behind me. "Alright, Evan you've had your fun let Noel go."

With a smirk on his face he spoke, "Damon," he said almost like he was a disappointed father. "You're the guest of honor you can't just leave, the party is just getting started. Please, we have much to discuss. Noel, please show Damon to his seat."

Without any disagreement, she led me into the newly refurbished dining room. The place was dusted and wooden floors shined. The dining table was set up beautifully with a candlelit and three places set for a guest. I didn't even notice I was the only one dressed down for this occasion. Noel was wearing a knee-length prom dress that somehow matched Evan's tie. This whole thing made me sick, Evan was all kinds of twisted up inside. I knew from that moment on I had to play into this sick game.

I sat in my seat and after I was seated Noel sat across from me. After a few minutes, Evan walked in and sat at the head of the table. He breathed in deep and let it out almost like he was relaxed at holding two people against their will there. "I have to say everything is going according to plan. Tonight will be a night we all will remember. Now before we get to business shall we share a meal together?"

"Cut the shit, Evan. Just tell me what you want so we can go."

"Oh, Damon still the same. What I want is to catch up with an old buddy and enjoy a meal together."

"I don't have the patience to play this game with you, Evan."

"Fine, you want to know what I want. I want what I was promised fifty years ago. You and I were supposed to tear this place apart go wherever we want and kill whoever we pleased. But you get one phone call from your brother and forget all about me. You told me you hated how your brother would play house. Falling in love with a human and thinking he could have a normal life. It disgusted you but now look at you the great Damon Salvatore is playing house with this girl."

"This isn't what it looks like Evan. Which is that it's none of your business what my relationship is with Noel."

"Oh, but it is Damon and I'm going to do what you would do for your brother I'm going to wake you up from this nightmare." Evan stood up and told Noel to come closer to him. I knew what would happen next wouldn't be good. In a flash, I broke a leg off of a wooden chair and grabbed Evan preparing to stab him with the wooden stake. Killing him instantly. But what stopped me was the smug look on his face. I was so busy watching Evan I didn't even look at Noel.

"Let Evan go, Damon." Said Noel. I turned toward her and she had a steak knife in her hand pointing it directly at her throat. I could see the tears starting to fall down her face.

"You see Damon, Noel was confident that you wouldn't hurt me. But I knew better so I put in a little extra insurance." I glared at Evan. I so badly wanted to see the undead life drain from his eyes. But since he put Noel's life on the line I had to let him go.

I released him and dropped my weapon on the ground. Noel collapsed in her chair, relieved that I didn't kill him. Evan fixed his suit and said, "You see Damon this proves my point you're too attached to Noel. This trip is the best thing for you, you're a vampire and killing is what we do."

"See that's where you're wrong. Noel means nothing to me she's just my employee's child. I'm only resisting because I don't like you and no one makes me do anything."

"Really? Well if you feel so little for her than drain her blood and kill her." This was it the moment of truth I needed to show Evan how much I didn't care but the true test was with me could I do what was necessary to prove him wrong. "Noel darling come here." Noel stood up and walked over to Evan. He turned her around to face me and brushed her long brown hair away from her neck.

I leaned in close to Noel and she winced away. I hated how our friendship was ruined based on another person's actions. Evan was looking away so I took the opportunity to speak to her. "Noel I'm going to need you to trust me, okay."

Noel peeked one eye open and then closed it. I knew at that moment she was saying she trusted me. So I bit into her neck and she screamed at the sudden pain. I put my hand on her face as I drank trying to soothe her. It worked she lowered her voice to a whimper and once I took enough where she wouldn't have the strength to fight me or even kill herself. I put her down on the ground to attack.


	7. Freaked Out

Chapter 7: Freaked out

 _Noel's POV_

Some believe that when someone faces death they see their life flash before their eyes. For me I saw my past and not the things I couldn't remember as a baby but the days I spent with Damon. Although I didn't spend many with him I saw them in a new light. The way he looked at me when I wasn't fully paying attention. He had a deep longing look.

How he was always home when I was. How he was somehow avoiding any real conversation with me. Somehow it all didn't add up and then everything I thought I knew about him vanished. And the dream turned into a nightmare with a monster chasing me. I couldn't really say it was Damon as the monster or not but I kept hearing Evan say they're vampires. It really freaked me out, but I couldn't figure out which freaked me out more. The fact that Evan's voice was so creepy or that Damon wasn't who I thought he was anymore.

I sat up in my bed as I began waking from my dream like state. I was in my room and in my bed like nothing happened last night. Something in me actually wanted to believe it was all a nightmare. So like anyone would do I got up to investigate. I went into one of the guest rooms closes to mine and the bed was made up like it always was. And no sign of anyone being here at all which really made me scratch my head.

I went to further the investigation. I had no idea as to what time it was but I didn't care I needed to find someone with some answers. And surprisingly enough I ran into my mom who was in the kitchen probably fixing herself another cup of coffee. I walked right up to her and she just looked at me like everything was normal.

"Good morning honey. How did you sleep?" She said still filling her cup with coffee and then sugar.

"Not great but mom what happened last night. Actually the entire day."

"What do you mean? Are you asking what I did yesterday?"

"No, I'm asking what I did."

My mom put down her cup and put her hand on my shoulder. "Noel, is everything okay?"

"Please, mom, just answer the question."

"I don't know if I can, sweetheart. If you're referring to a couple of hours you went missing the other day you'll have to talk to Damon. Otherwise, I have no idea as to what you're talking about."

It was good to know that Damon was a real character and not some made up monster I came up with. Now I just had to get in touch with him which would be hard since I didn't have my phone. I was just about to walk away when my mom spoke, "Oh about your phone before I forget. I sent Lewis to the store to pick you up a new one since you lost your last night. He had to stop at the grocery store as well so he might be a while."

"Okay well do you know where Damon went, I need to talk to him?"

"He went out with your father and some of the other guys from the company for lunch. They shouldn't be too much longer."

"Alright well I'm going to hop in the shower, can you let me know when they get back."

"Sure thing sweetheart." With much in question especially since things were coming back and all I had was more questions. The last thing I remember clearly which was when I was supposed to meet Damon at a coffee shop. Everything else was jumbled with mixed feelings about everything. I was just about to leave the living room when my mom came out of the kitchen. "I wanted to remind you that dad and the other CEO's are having their annual BBQ this Saturday. You know it's the first Saturday of the summer. Your dad wanted me to remind you and you can bring some if you like. Maybe you could bring Elizabeth. Oh, that reminds me is everything okay with you and Elizabeth because she came over here looking for you the other day?"

"Yeah everything's fine, I was just having a bad day and now I'm being a bad friend." I tried my best to lie to her but I didn't trust myself with what was true and false. I also don't remember what I told her last night if we did indeed talk. My mom didn't seem to really like my response but she said nothing against it.

"Well, I hope you plan on apologizing soon. Elizabeth is a good friend to you and I hate for you to lose her. Good friends are hard to come by and don't forget about Saturday." Although my mom was right I had more pressing matters to figure out and as soon as everything with that is in order then I will go beg for Ella's forgiveness.

"Yes, mom I agree with you. While I'm in the shower I'll think about what I'm going to say to her." I left the living room and sped up the stairs and into the bathroom.

Once I was showered and started getting dressed in my room a knock was heard on my door. "Honey, Damon and your father are back."

"Thanks, mom, let him know I'll be down in a minute," I answered while looking at myself in the mirror. I was so excited to finally be getting the answered I deeply craved but at the same time I was worried. I wondered if everything I thought happened actually happened and that terrified me the most. That there was this unknown world out there that I knew nothing about. And what did that mean for me?

I threw on a white t-shirt that had a black rose printed on it. And some black skinny jeans with rips in them all along the legs. After I dried my hair I put on some makeup and when I was reaching for lipstick I would normally either do a gloss or a nude. Today I went with a deep crimson red. I didn't know why but I liked it. After looking somewhat presentable I left my room to go downstairs and into the living room where Damon stood. From the back, he looked exactly the same as I remember but as soon as he turned around the darkness came.

Like I was suddenly slapped I remembered everything from the coffee shop to being bit by him. It was coming in so fast but still so clear. I wanted to see the man I saw before with his smirk and our genuine conversation, but instead, I saw the monster that Evan showed me. I was at least a couple of feet away from Damon and he looked like he was trying to read me. "I guess I should go first, how did sleep last night?" He said. It sounded like he was nervous, maybe he wasn't used to this kind of circumstances.

"Okay, I guess. Actually, you know what no I did not sleep okay. I mean what the hell happened last night Damon."

"You know I think it might be best if we talk outside."

"Why?" I immediately regretted asking that as soon as I said it. I almost forgot this was still technically a secret. And yet I still felt like I was the last one to know. Damon stood quietly I guess to try and figure out an answer to my question. "Never mind you don't have to answer that." I crossed my arms and walked by Damon to the back of the living room and to the double doors that led outside. But when I walked by Damon he tried to put his hand on my back as a friendly thing but all it did was make me jump away from him.

I didn't want to feel this way toward him. But the last thing I remember is him biting my neck after that I blacked out. "I have so many questions I want to ask you but I don't know where to start," I said while sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Well, what do you really want to know?"

"I want to know why you didn't say anything."

"You mean other than that it's a huge secret and most people think we're abominations."

"Yeah other than that."

"I didn't know how you would take it honestly. Most girls would freak out and never speak to me again."

"Well, that excuse is invalid because you already know I'm not like most girls. So try again why did you really not tell me?"

"Why does it matter if I told you or not. I thought it was on a need to know basis and you didn't need to know."

"I only ask because I feel like I hardly know you. I told you everything about me at least anything you asked. I'm truly trying to figure out if you're a danger to my family."

"You really think I'm a danger to your family?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out, it's not like you have a clean record. Although you did ask me to trust you last night, you still drunk me to a blackout state."

Before Damon could rebuttal the entrance to the back porch was opened. Revealing our house butler Lewis. He looked at me, "I apologize for interrupting Ms. Moore but I have returned from the store and have brought you, your new phone. Would you like me to set it up for you?"

"Yes if you wouldn't mind, thank you, Lewis. Is that all?"

"No, you also have a Ms. Elizabeth Baker on the line."

"Can you please tell her I will call her back in ten minutes? I am having a very important discussion right now."

"As you wish, miss." After that Lewis left leaving Damon and me alone.

"Look Noel I understand you're confused about everything but all that we talked about was true. And everything I said last night to Evan was to get you out of there as alive as I could. When I drank from you it was the only thing I could think of so you wouldn't harm yourself for when I went to kill Evan. I did it on purpose, I would never harm you intentionally."

"So you can control your thirst. You didn't lose control last night?"

"No, I didn't, I was more worried about getting you out of there."

"Okay, so what happened to Evan then?"

"He won't be bothering you anymore if that's what you're worried about."

"That didn't answer my question. Did you kill him?"

"Technically he wasn't really alive but yes."

"Did you have to?"

"I guess I didn't have to but this guy was a psychopath who knows what would have happened if I let him go. Besides he wasn't supposed to live anyway some stupid vampire accidentally turned him into a vampire. That's why he formed an attachment to me he wanted someone to show him the ropes but I wasn't in a good place when I met him. If you want I can answer any other questions about vampires you might have."

"No thanks." There were a few moments of silence before Damon spoke.

"Wait so you aren't curious about my kind?"

"Of course I am Damon. Everything I know about vampires is in books or movies. But after everything, I just don't want to know. I mean yeah you saved my life but I still don't know what this means for me. I mean you took me to an old vampire bar, what did you expect to happen?"

"How did you know that?"

"Evan told me but it doesn't matter I still don't know if I want you in my life. Ever since we've met you've been hanging out with me all the time. And yet I feel like I barely know you."

"Wait, Noel, what all did Evan tell you?"

"Does it matter?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"Look, Damon, I think I just need some space right now. And all Evan told me was that maybe you aren't who I think you are." And just like that, I decided I was done talking. So I got up and left Damon standing alone outside. I think I needed someone to talk to my best friend the first person that came to mind the thing was I couldn't confide in her like I usually do.

After I went inside the house I went to try to find Lewis who had my new phone. But it turned out I didn't have to since he had placed it on the coffee table in the living room. I picked it up and immediately dialed Ella's number. It didn't take long for her to pick up.

"Hello?" she said confused since I got a new number.

"Ella it's me, Noel."

"Noel! Where have you been? I haven't heard from you in over twenty-four hours. What the hell happened?"

"Sorry Ella I was going through something and I didn't want to talk to anyone."

"What the fuck Noel, that's some bogus reasoning. Why won't you tell me the real reason? You're my best friend don't you trust me or think I can handle it?"

"It's not like that Ella. I just can't explain just know I'm truly sorry and I'm willing to make it up to you."

"Okay I'm listening but this isn't over by the way. I'm not giving up that easily." I figured she wouldn't but I knew how to distract her and hopefully not answer any questions about last night.

"I was thinking we have a girl's day and get away for a little bit."

"What were you thinking?"

"How about the beach, we could let Addie know and maybe have lunch at the pier."

"Okay that sounds great, I'll let Addie know and we'll all meet at my house to leave together."

"Sounds great and Ella thanks for being here I really need you today."

"That's what best friends are for and hurry up. I'm craving funnel cake." I chuckled at Ella and hung up the phone.


	8. The Party

_Hello Fanfic readers, I just want to apologize to anyone who was reading my story. I have a super busy schedule for the last couple of months. And I was stuck in a rut on how I wanted to continue this story. But I will be publishing another chapter tonight, it truly is Good Friday. At least the night before lol. Please enjoy and let me know what you think good and bad I accept both comments._

After I hung up with Ella, I went back upstairs to change into my bathing suit. After quickly searching through my dresser. I found a cute halter top two pieces with vibrant colors. Of blue, yellow, red, and white, all zigged zagged throughout the bathing suit, it was one of my favorite suits. After grabbing a few more things my beach towel, sunglasses, sunscreen, and then putting my jean overalls over my bathing suit. I stuffed everything into a bag, big enough to hold everything I wanted to take to the beach.

After I had everything, I wanted to grab a bottle of water for the ride. I put on my flip flops and opened my door, ready to walk out. When I almost ran into Damon, he was standing in my doorway. He backed up, realizing I was trying to leave, then looked me up and down. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"To the beach with some friends. Look, Damon, I think I need some time to think ab . . ." Before I could even finish, Damon grabbed my face and kissed me. It wasn't forced, it was gentle, sweet, and unexpected. I wanted to pull away as my first instinct but something in me wanted this to happen. For just one second, I let him kiss me and my hands rose to his face uncontrollably to keep him there in that pure second.

I dropped my hands quickly and backed away. "Damon, you can't just come up here and kiss me." I barked.

"I know but I've been wanting to do that for a while now. I hated the way we left things. I wanted to show you that you mean something to me."

"I understand you think we have a connection, but I don't need this to be more complicated than it is." I started walking towards the kitchen trying to hurry and get away before I started over analyzing things. "I mean did it ever come to mind how I would feel about all this. You're used to this, for me, it's like I've been introduced to this whole new world and I have to figure how I fit in it or if I want to be a part of it."

Damon followed me downstairs and into the kitchen, "I get it you're confused about all of this. I just wanted to put all of my cards on the table for when you make a decision."

I grabbed three water bottles from the fridge and turned to Damon. "So does that mean you'll give me some time to think about things?"

"If that's what you need then, yes."

"Good," I said under my breath.

Leaving Damon alone in the kitchen, striding right into the living room to grab my car keys. Without stopping I made my way to the garage, not even a second later I realized the last place I saw my car was at the café yesterday. That would mean I would have to get a ride from somebody to retrieve it.

I opened the garage door and inside my beautiful car was parked safely inside. I stood there completely shocked that it was here.

A part of me wanted to go thank Damon if it was, in fact, him that brought it here. But another part of me reminded myself that I had just told him I wanted space. I didn't get a long time to think about it when my phone went off.

Pulling my phone out of my bag, I checked to see who texted me. I unlocked my phone to see I had a message from Ella.

–Addie is on her way. Where r u?

I sent a quick text back.

–Sorry got distracted. Omw.

Once the text was sent I got in my car, instantly put my bag on the passenger seat. Grabbed my sunglasses threw them on while pressing the button to the garage door. After I started the car I put the car in reverse to back out the driveway. Once I got to the street I started making my way to Ella's house.

It didn't take long to get to Ella's house in my mustang. She was about fifteen minutes from my house. When I pulled up to her house I texted her I was right outside.

A couple of minutes later Ella walked out with Addie right after her. Ms. Baker, Ella's mom, leaned out the house in jean capris and a pretty top. Ella looked like a younger version of her mother although she would never admit it herself. They both had blonde hair, although Ella's was much longer. Both had light blue eyes and tan skin, with an oval shaped face to match.

She stood in the doorway half hanging out to wave to me. I waved back while waiting for the girls to get in the car so we could go.

Ms. Baker had a much laid back parenting style, she was very easy to convince and would let us do whatever we wanted. She acted like she was everyone's friends and wanted to have an open relationship with her only daughter. That meant Ella was free to come and go once her parents got divorced.

After everyone was comfortable and situated I put the car in drive. Off we were to our girl's day out. We weren't even down the street before Ella started.

"We haven't all hung out in a while. Anything new or exciting happening in anyone's lives." Addie asked us. My mind immediately went to Damon and our shared moment. I quickly pushed it to the back of my mind wanting to think about anything else.

Addie was sitting in the backseat behind Ella. Wearing a crimson red romper with white flowers all over it. I looked over at Ella for a quick second to see who would respond to Addie's question first.

Ella spoke first, "Yeah, do you have anything you would like to share with the group?" In my quick view of Ella, she had her wavy blonde hair braided on the side of her head falling down her shoulder. I rolled my eyes and kept my hands on the wheel. Ignoring Ella's attempt to get the truth from me.

Addie spoke for me, "Ella I thought we agreed that you wouldn't press Noel for answers."

"No, you said that I never agreed to it. Clearly, Noel doesn't trust us enough to share her secrets."

After hearing that my head snapped to Ella, she had an eyebrow raised waiting for me to deny so she could rebuttal. I turned my head back to the road as we started to slow to a red light. "You guys know I would tell you if I could. Can we please talk about anything else?"

Addie the only neutral one of us decided to take my advice and move on to something else. "How is it living with your dad's boss?"

Unfortunately for me, this wasn't a topic I wanted to talk about either. I pressed on the gas pedal when I saw the light change to green. "It's going fine, he's not at all like I expected?"

"Yeah, me either and much younger too. And do I dare say hotter?" Addie's statement brought a smile onto my face. After that Addie had begun talking about her day as we pulled into the sandy parking lot.

I could tell Ella hadn't been listening by the look on her face. Her face was all twisted up like she was deep in thought and I hope that meant she had dropped the subject entirely. So we could begin our fun and relaxing girl's day. After I put the car in the park we started getting out. I grabbed my beach bag with my left hand and my car keys with my right.

After I extended my foot outside the car. Using momentum I lifted my body to be outside the car. Looking around I could see that it would be super crowded on the beach today. Our usual plan would be to sit on the beach for a couple of hours maybe go in the ocean. Then once we got hungry we would stop by our favorite pizza place on the boardwalk.

Just when everyone was getting out of the car. That's when Ella decided she figured it out by scream and jumping out of the car like she had solved a big mystery or something.

"Ah ha, this is all because of him, isn't it? Ever since he got here you've been spending a lot of time with him. What do you like him or something?"

"Ella please he's my dad's boss. I can't even cross that line." Hoping my brain would accept this reasoning too.

She leaned over to Addie and whispered something to her. Addie ignored Ella, "Guys come on can we please just enjoy this day?"

Ella and I thought in silence for a minute and surprisingly she agreed first and I followed after. We got everything out of the car that we needed. Then we made our way toward the beach following the sandy trail. It was a nice day so it was super crowded with families and couples taking up most of the beach.

I don't really mind the distance, so we began walking away from the crowded area and away from the boardwalk attractions. Once we were a comfortable distance away we walked onto the beach. Addie started spreading out a huge blanket for us to share. Ella had two beach chairs in her hand and opened them up with ease. Then she dug a hole for the giant umbrella so we wouldn't get burnt in the bright afternoon sun.

Once we all got comfortable I removed my overalls so I could put sunscreen on. "Ella, can you put some on my back?"

"Sure as long as you put some on mine." I handed her the tube sitting on the blanket with my legs crisscross like a pretzel. I sucked in my breath after feeling the cold sunscreen on my hot back.

Ella began massaging it in making me instantly relax. All too quickly the pressure had gone from a massage to barely touching my skin almost as if she wasn't fully paying attention. Before she could even remove her hands from my back I turned around to face her. "Alright out with it."

She seemed surprised but then her face softened, "It's nothing, I just wanted to say sorry about earlier you know I can be . . ."

"Intense?" I suggested.

"Yeah and I just worry about our friendship after the summer and then I start to overthink and next thing you know I made a big deal out of a little thing."

"I get it Ella but you know I come to you about everything. It's just with this I need a little bit of time."

"Okay, are you ready to do my back?" She said trying to hand me back the sunscreen.

I nodded my head and she stripped out of her clothes and into her bathing suit, she turned around. I squirted some lotion into my hand rubbing it in-between my hands before applying it to her skin. As I began messaging it in she relaxed into me liking the chilly feeling as well.

"Addie was right about one thing, that Salvatore guy is kind of hot."

I rolled my eyes, "Ella, do not start."

"What? Lots of people date their bosses and he doesn't look that much older than you."

"You be surprised," I said finishing up with her back. "Alright, Addie your turn."

Ella moved over onto her chair and Addie walked over to me. Sitting down where Ella had just left. "What about that guy you were getting drinks from the other night, he was cute."

"He was but I don't even have his number," I said getting started on rubbing in the sunscreen.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I was too upset and drunk to ask." I took out my towel in front of the girls to start tanning and laid on it. Ella was sitting on her chair looking at a magazine.

A half-hour later Addie called out," Hot surfer guys, twelve o'clock."

I sat up and two guys with surfboards were running on the sand wet from the water. It didn't take long to notice they were actually running towards us. The one guy stopped right in front of my towel and took off his sunglasses. It was Christian's beautiful body I was staring at.

Christian said, "Hey Noel I thought that was you here."

"I didn't even recognize you with your shirt off," I said smiling up at him.

Christian smiled and his friend did cough and Christian said, "Oh right this is my friend Sam."

I said, "Nice to meet you, Sam. These are my friends Ella and Addie." They both waved.

Sam said, "Well if you guys aren't busy tonight maybe you can come to a party at our friend's house?"

Ella said, "We're free." I looked at Ella and she gave me a look back that meant we weren't missing this opportunity.

Christian gave me his phone and I said, "What is this for?"

Christian smiled and said, "Your number so I can text you the address."

"Oh right." I smiled trying to cover up my mistake. I punched in my digests and gave Christian back his phone.

He said, "Can't wait to see you tonight." The boys turned around and left. I laid back down and Ella was packing up.

I said, "What are you doing?"

Ella said, "Leaving, we have so much to do for this party. Hair, makeup, an outfit from your closet."

"Why my clothes?"

"Because you live with a rock star who happens to get free stuff all the time and you have better stuff than me."

"We shop at the same stores." I looked at Addie for help and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Please, can we just go to your house?" Ella begged

"Fine I give up, let's go." I got up and fanned out my towel then wrapped it around the lower half of my body. Tucking it in so I could pack up easily. Ella practically skipped to the car once we packed up all our stuff.

***********************************************************  
I pulled into our garage, as the garage door closed we got out my car. We walked into the house leaving our beach stuff by the door leading to the garage. Then we went straight upstairs and into my room.

I immediately went to the bathroom to take a shower to get rid of the beach smell and sand. After I dried off I went back in my room putting my wet stuff in the laundry basket. I went to my walk-in closet that Ella loved so much. Without even thinking I pulled stuff out for us to put on. We were all around the same size and we spent so much time together we had a wide variety of clothing selection in all of our closets.

I decided on my black strapless dress and my black heels. Ella decided on a skirt and red spaghetti strapped shirt. Just when Addie was putting an outfit together she got a text from her parents telling her she needed to be home. She was able to stay long enough to help us with our hair and make-up. Ella curled my hair and Addie did my make-up. I looked pretty damn good. I was doing Ella's hair when Addie got a text to say her ride was here. I walked Addie out helping her with her beach stuff and then went back upstairs to finish getting ready as Ella did her own make-up.

When we were finishing up I got a text from Christian with the address. After using the maps app on my phone I saw it wouldn't take us too long to get to the location of the party.

After we were both fully dressed and looking beautiful. We gathered our phones and wallet that matched our outfits we walked out my room. At the same time, Damon was walking out of his room. Damon looked straight at me and said, "You look beautiful, Noel."

I said, "Thank you, Damon, this is my best friend Elizabeth."

Damon said, "Nice to meet you Elizabeth. Where are you ladies off to?"

Ella said, "A party, you want to come?"

I looked at Elizabeth and lightly shook my head trying to sway her from any plans she had. I spent the whole day trying to get some space from him and she just asked him to join us like it was nothing.

Damon said, "That's okay you ladies have fun. Can I talk to you for a second Noel?"

Ella said, "I'll meet you downstairs Noel, you guys take your time talking." Ella winked at me and then went downstairs to give us some privacy. Which I realized probably wasn't the best thing seeing as though the last time we were together, he kissed me. It's not like I didn't like the kiss I did but there inlined the problem. I shouldn't like kissing him. Finding out he was a vampire was hard enough to digest but starting a relationship with something like him was something I couldn't even fathom yet.

I said, "What do you want Damon?"

"I just wanted to check on you. Is that allowed or are you avoiding me?"

"That's ridiculous why would I be avoiding you?" I nearly scoffed at the idea.

He touched my hair wrapping his finger around one of my curls drawing in my complete focus. And for a second I was mesmerized and then I snapped out of it and smacked his hand away surprising both of us.

"Even if I am why does it matter?" I asked.

His face changed back to neutral and he put his hand in his pocket. "I was just worried about you. You took in a lot of information in the last couple of days and after I put everything on the table you disappeared all day."

"I told you I just need some space and some time to adjust. I mean it's not like I have anyone to talk to. I can't even tell my best friends that this really cute guy just kissed me and you think I should be scared of what he is but all can think about is what he is and. . ." I stopped mid-thought when I realized I had been rambling.

His lips curled up into a smirk. "So it's about me being a vampire?"

I dragged my eyes away from his lips to look in his eyes. "We'll no, kind of look I have to go," I spoke scrambling my words together. Damon grabbed my arm keeping me in place.

He said, "Noel wait, I'm sorry it's just I know you felt something when we kissed and it's a lot to take in but I just want to help."

I stood there staring at him and said, "You want to help? Can you take away the last twenty-four hours?"

"I mean if I could is that what you want?" he asked clearly hurt in what all that entailed.

"To go back to a normal life without all these secrets yeah." I pulled my arm away and walked down the stairs. Ella was sitting in the living, waiting and I just had to give her one look and she knew I was leaving.

We got in the car and surprisingly Ella let me have the silent car ride I wanted earlier. She knew when I was ready to talk about Damon I would. At least that's what I hoped for. It didn't take us long to find the party the area seemed familiar from our party days in high school.

I found a pretty good parking space just a few steps from the house. We got out of the car and the house we were heading towards had music blasting. Once we got closer you could see it wasn't too crowded. Some people we standing on the wooden porch drinking and talking. I didn't see anyone I recognize so I reached for the handle on the front door. It was unlocked and we walked right in.

Immediately we found Sam first standing in the corner drink out of a red solo cup. He said, "Hey ladies I hope you came here to party."

Ella said, "Hell yeah, where's Christian?"

Sam shrugged, "Last time I saw him, he was in the kitchen. Let's do shots!"

I said, "You guys go ahead I'm going to find Christian, have fun." I walked through the first door I found and it was the kitchen. Drinks and snacks were spread out all over the counter and Christian was nowhere in sight. I was about to walk out the room when a deep voice said, "Hey beautiful you want a drink?"

I turned around and said, "Excuse me?" I looked at the tall guy standing in front of me. He was super cute with his ruffled blond hair, blue eyes, and strong build. Totally my type as if I didn't have enough to deal with.

He said, "I was just thinking that I have never seen you before. So I just thought you might need a drink. It is a party after all."

"Yeah, you probably haven't a friend of mine invited me here."

"Oh yeah, what's your friend's name?"

"Christian, have you seen him?

"Yes, actually he went to the bathroom should be right back in the meantime how about I make you that drink?"

"Okay, I never got your name?"

"How rude of me, my name is Mason I am the owner of this house." He said walking over the fridge to pull out a pitcher of juice or whatever it was.

"Well nice to meet you, Mason, I am Noel." Mason poured me a drink from the pitcher in a red cup. I took the cup and chugged half, Mason's face was full of surprise.

He said, "Wow it's going to be fun to get you drunk."

Then Christian walked in the room and said, "Starting without me Mason?"

We both turned to look at him as he walked towards us and grabbed a cup. Mason poured him a drink. Mason said, "Well I like to make a toast. To a fun, great night."

After that toast, I barely remember that night it all felt like a bad dream.


	9. Memory Lost

_Next Morning_

I flipped my body over trying to find a comfortable spot to fall back to sleep on. When I realized I was in a soft bed. I sat up realizing I didn't even remember going to sleep. Having a look around the room, I recognized the décor. The plain tan walls and grey comforter. I was home, but how I questioned. When a headache began to spread over my whole head. I laid my hand against my head and began looking for my phone. It took two second to find it on the bedside table along with two Advil pills and a cup of water.

I easily swallowed the two pills with a sip of water along with them. I fell back onto the bed. Thinking about what happened last night when the door to the bedroom opened. I opened my eyes and looked over when I caught Damon sneaking in. He was dress in black from head to toe. I guess vampires don't get hot. Damon said, "You're awake?" He immediately walked over to my side of the bed.

I said, "Yes I just woke up, how did I get here?"

"I brought you here, do you remember anything from last night?" he asked.

"Not much I remember having a good time but everything is just so foggy and it's like I have holes in my memory." I looked up at Damon and he was deep in thought. I took the moment to try to remember something.

That's when my brain showed me drunkenly on the phone giving someone a piece of my mind. "I was on the phone with someone but I can't remember who." I said trying to get something else but I only made my headache worse.

"I'm surprise you remembered, yes that was me you were very drunk. Slurring your words and everything. I tried to get you to tell me where you were but you didn't want me to come ruin your fun. Next thing I know you yell hey at something or someone and the call ends."

"Did you hear anyone say anything to me? A voice that you recognized?"

"No, I mean you said you were in a room by yourself. That you had to take a moment while you were too drunk to care and give me a piece of your mind."

Oh no I started laughing because that sounded like something I'd say. I put my hands against my head again and said, "Please don't make me laugh at least wait until the drugs kick in."

"I do have people looking into it now. Do you have any memory of anything else?"

"Uh, I remember we did a toast. Ugh Damon I don't know everything is so blurry."

Damon kneeled down to my level and said, "It's okay, Noel, take a deep breath and focus."

I did what he said and some memories floated up, "Okay I remember that I danced with Christian," and that memory was gone as quickly as it came. Next a series of flashes with Christian and I drunkenly kissing flashed my brain, "and I believe we kissed a lot. Then I remember being on the phone and being in a room."

"That's good Noel, anything else?"

"Yes, but that's all I remember about the party. I remember being in a room and seeing your face but it all feels like a dream. My head really hurts when I think about who I was in the room with and being on the phone with you. I don't even remember what I said."

"Don't worry we'll figure it out. I know it's bad timing but I promised your mom I would take you to the barbecue."

"The barbecue I totally forgot, damn it!" I jumped off the bed and started heading for the door when my brain caught up and I started to fill woozy. Just when I thought I would feel the ground I looked up and I was in Damon's arms. He stood me up so I could regain my balance.

He said, "Be careful I think you were drugged."

"What, who would do this to me?" I questioned.

"I have no idea but I promise Noel I will find out."

"Thank you Damon, I think I should get ready. By the way if you want to blend in you might want to change your clothes."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" he looked completely thrown off.

"Nothing is wrong with your clothes just if you want people to think your human you have to dress like it. Come on, you look like you would fit my cousins clothes." Damon let go of me and we walked out his room to go down the hall. To my cousin's room where he stayed during the summer. I went directly into his walk-in closet and pulled out some clothes Damon would like and I handed him each item.

"You have a cousin that lives here?" Damon asked.

"Not all year round just during the summer. Ever since I was little, he used to get into a lot of trouble during the summer time so his parents sent him here. Now he just comes to get away from my uncle, on my dad's side."

"Is he coming this summer?"

"Sadly no, he's spending the summer in Europe with some friends." Damon nodded and we stood there looking at each other. That's when it dawned on me when I realized he must me waiting for me to leave. I walked out the closet and headed to the door.

I stopped with my hand on the handle and turning to him one last time, "Um Damon, I wanted to thank you for last night, even though I'm not quite sure what happened last night I think you saved me."

"Your welcome Noel, I'm glad you called last night I don't know what I would have done if I knew something happened to you." I smiled at Damon's comment then I went out of the room to get a shower and get ready for the barbecue.

After I was dress and ready I met Damon downstairs in the living room. He was dressed in the new outfit I gave him. We went outside and an unfamiliar car was in the driveway.

"Did you buy a car?" I asked.

"Yes I did, I figured if I'm staying for a while I might as well." He said so nonchalantly. I got in the passenger seat loving the feel of a new car. Taking a deep breath in, I filled my nostrils with the new car smell.

Damon started the car and it roared to life. He put it in reverse and backed us out of the driveway. I didn't even know where we were going and just as I was about to ask Damon dropped the roof of the car down letting the fresh air fill the car. My hair blowing in the wild wind as he sped onto the highway.

We started slowing down to get off our exit and that's when I noticed the big grin on my face. This was the happiest I had been in the last couple of days. "Maybe being friends with a vampire won't be so bad", I thought to myself.

When we got close to the neighborhood where the barbecue was I realized I had no idea whose house we were having the BBQ. I said, "Damon do you know where you're going?"

"Yes, your mother gave me the directions and it just so happen I actually been to this house before."

"Can vampires read minds?" I asked surprising myself.

"If you wanted to see me naked, you could have just asked." I rolled my eyes at Damon's not so funny joke.

He continued after a moment of silence, "No we cannot read minds, but we can control them it's called compulsion. But if you eat, drink, or somehow get revain in your blood system it doesn't work."

"What is revain?"

"It is a plant that weakens vampires. There is a lot of other cool stuff I can do as a vampire. I can change the weather."

"You can make it snow?!" I asked excitingly.

"Not exactly, I can make fog. The older you are the stronger you become."

"Wow you really are nothing like I expected?"

"Oh yeah, and what did you expect?"

"I mean there's not much to go on. The closet thing I can think of is Twilight. Other than that all we have are stories."

"Please Twilight has it all wrong and the stories are a little fictional."

"Okay, so what's real? Crucifixes?"

"Decorative"

"Holy water?"

"Drinkable."

"And you can walk in the sun."

"It's complicated I have a daylight ring made from witchy voodoo." He said lifting up his finger to show the blue and silver huge ring on his middle finger.

"Witches? There real?"

"Yes I happen to know one or two. But there are tons of bloodlines."

"What about werewolves?"

"Yes they're real but most of them live in the mountains. Where they can change without being chained. I'm surprised you didn't ask the most asked question. The bloodthirst." There was silence until we pulled into a parking space in front of a very crowded house. My dad has a lot of friends and they all meet a couple times a year at each person's house. My dad usual volunteers for around thanksgiving.

Damon turned off the car and turned to look at me.

I said, "So how does that work exactly?"

"I can control my thirst it did take years but I don't let it control me." I was about to open the door when he touched my arm and said, "You seem different, has time made you see things differently?"

"Yes and no, like I said you aren't at all like I expected. I think you were right if I had you explain what the word vampire entails it actually isn't that bad. But you have to admit my first experience with a vampire was one that kidnapped me and manipulated me."

"You're right but in my experience every person is different, most girls I would have compel them not to be scared or compel away their memory. But I knew right away you would be different."

"We'll you convinced me otherwise and you saving my life last night proved that I could trust you."

"There is something about you that makes you different than the others and I like that about you. I guess that's why I'm still here cause of you."

I smiled and leaned over and kissed Damon on the cheek. Damon sad, "What was that for?"

I said, "Being you, I'm sorry about what I said yesterday I was still processing things and I'm not used to keeping such a big secret from my two best friends. And it's like I didn't enjoy kissing you it was and still is a lot to process."

"I get it, it was hard for me to open up after I had my heart broken. After that I never really wanted a real relationship with anyone before well except..."

"Elena? Right, you liked Elena."

"I mean it's a lot more complicated than that. She's technically with my brother."

"Let me see if I got this right. You're in love with your brother's girlfriend and because she doesn't want you, you came out here to find another option?"

"No, I just needed to get away and figure it some stuff out. Then I met you and everything changed when we went to the club."

I nodded pretending like I understood Damon and what he was trying to tell me. I got out the car and Damon followed. We made our way to the front door. I knocked on the door and a minute later Addie unexpectedly opened the door, she immediately hugged me.

I pulled away and Addie said, "Noel I'm so glad your here."

"It's good to see you too Addie, why are you answering the door?"

Addie said, "We'll I just happen to walk by and someone was knocking. Come in, come in."

I said, "Oh Addie this is Damon."

Addie said, "Yes, Noel has told me so much about you, Damon. The guys are in the back if you want to join them."

Damon said, "Alright, I will talk to you later Noel. Nice meeting you Addie."

I waved to Damon and Addie rushed to my side and said, "He...is...so...hot. Remind me again why you have climbed that mountain?"

I said, "Addie we went over this yesterday. You and Ella aren't going to let this go are you?"

"We'll if you don't I will, and don't try to deny anything I can tell you like him."

"Have you talk to Ella?"

"Not since the other day. Didn't you guys leave the party together?"

"Uh that's a kind of a complicated answer. I saw her last night but I, uh left early."

"Don't worry I'm sure she's fine. But you should call to make sure while you do that let's get some food."

Addie led me into the kitchen as I pulled out my phone to call Ella. It went straight to voice mail of course. I left her a quick message and sat on the island eating and talking about the party, the parts I remembered.

Addie went to the bathroom and then Christian came in. He said, "Noel, I meant to text you."

I said, "Save it, I don't care." I got off the table and walked into the next room. Whatever happened last night he could be a part of it.

Christian followed me and pulled me to the side and said, "Noel, are you mad that I didn't call or text you after last night."

"No, I was drugged last night not much memory."

"You too I thought it was just because of the drinks but I woke up on the couch at Mason's."

"So you weren't in a bed?"

"No you said you had to make a phone call and that's all I remember."

"Do you think it was Mason?"

"I'm not sure, but I can take you to his house after this is over."

"No, let's go now do you have a car here?"

"Um yeah let me go get my car keys." Christian walked off to get his keys and Damon came up behind me and scared me.

I jumped and he laughed at me, I slapped him on the arm playfully and he pretended it hurt. He said, "Your face was so funny." Damon continued laughing.

I rolled my eyes and pouted, Damon raised one eyebrow like yeah right that face would work. Damon said, "I got you good didn't I?"

"Shut it Damon."

"Someone's in a bad mood, want to take a dip in the pool to cool you off."

"Can't I'm busy." Then Christian came back.

He said, "Ready to go Noel?"

I said, "Yeah in a second, meet you in the car."

Christian said, "Sure, hey dude I don't think we meet I'm Christian, Noel's boyfriend." Both Damon and I looked at Christian amazed he actually called me his girlfriend, meaning were dating. Can't wait to add this to my diary later.

Damon said, "I didn't realize you had a boyfriend Noel. I'm her friend Damon Salvatore."

Christian said, "Nice to meet you Damon, see you in the car Noel." I nodded and we waited till Christian left the house to continue our conversation.

Damon said, "Where are you going?"

I said, "I'm leaving to go to a friend of a friend's house okay."

"Are you going to that Mason guy house? Noel I told you I would handle what happened."

"Look Christian is going with me I'll be fine and I'm just going to ask him some question."

"No, that does not ease my mind Noel. How do you know he's not the one that did that too you?"

"Because I trust him and he has very little memory as well. We're friends right Damon?"

"I hate that word but yeah I guess."

"And you trust me right."

"Yes of course."

"Then let me go find out what happened and cover for me." I ran out the door before Damon could say another word. I got in the car with Christian and he sped off towards the highway.


	10. Mystery Vampire

We rode over to Mason's house in complete silence. I was too busy thinking than to talk to Christian. What I would ask, I wondered. And what he would say, would he be truthful? So many things floated in my mind even as we pulled up to Mason's house. I started gathering myself when Christian put his soft masculine hand on my arm.

Getting my attention I looked over at him. "Noel, before we go inside I just want to say I know you're looking for answers about what happened last night. Don't get me wrong, I want to know what happened too but, I know Mason and he wouldn't do anything like this. So when we go inside just give him the benefit of the doubt, for me."

Don't worry Christian, I just want to know what happened last night and see if Mason saw anything weird. I'm not coming here to accuse anybody of anything." I put my hand over Christians' and gave him a sincere smile.

I removed my hand from his grasp and we both got out the car. We headed to the front door of the two-story house. Christian got to the door first, he knocked on the door twice and a minute later the door opened revealing Mason. He stood in the doorway not at all surprised to see us. "Well come on in guys, I hear you have a couple of questions for me, Noel."

Mason pushed the door open more so Christian and I could come in. I walked in first and pasted Mason, he was wearing dark sweatpants and a grey t-shirt with no shoes. The front door led right into the living room. A nice size room and surprisingly super clean considering there was a party here less than twelve hours ago. I stood and waited in the living for the boys to follow behind me. Christian walked up and stood beside me and Mason followed standing in front of us.

"Would you guys like anything to drink? I've still got some beer or water and if you're interested in some coffee."

"I'll take a beer." Said Christian walking into the kitchen with Mason.

I thought I would have a moment alone when a girl with dirty blonde hair came walking down the stairs. She said, "Hi, I'm Hannah, Mason's girlfriend. I saw you at the party last night are you a friend of Christian's?"

"Well yes, technically but also recent girlfriend."

Hannah's face instantly changed and she was super happy for me. She said, "Oh my god, that's so great. Christian is a great guy. Hey babe, Christian, and Noel are dating!" she yelled to the boys in the next room.

A few seconds later the boys entered the room with beers in their hand. Christian sat next to me and put his arm around me. When he did that Hannah said, "Aw you guys are too cute. I'm going to get some bubbly."

Hannah got up to go into the kitchen. Mason said, "Sorry guys she just excited to have another girl to talk to. So what did you want to ask me, Noel?"

"Well, I think I was drugged last night and I only drank what you gave me last night."

"Oh, you mean my special drink? Well for one I would never have drugged myself or Christian, we have known each other too long. So it must have been the many drinks or someone else did it."

Christian said, "Did you see anyone at the party you didn't know?"

"No, I invited a few guys who go to my school and their girls but none that I haven't met before. Only you and Sam had plus ones."

"Well just check with the guys to make sure they didn't accidentally drug my girl."

"Will do" Then Hannah walked back in the room with four cups of champagne. We each took a cup from her and raised the cups.

Hannah said, "To a long and happy relationship." We all took sips and then after the toast Christian leaned over and kissed me. It was nice but it caught me off guard and I couldn't figure out if that was good or bad.

Hannah spoke loudly, "Aw you guys are just perfect for each other. Aren't they cute babe, we used to be cute."

Hannah was sitting on the armrest of the couch next to Mason. He said, "They are adorable, did you hear how they met?"

"Yes, and I couldn't be more proud. I loved it, couldn't have done it better myself." She said and then winked at me.

You better not be using me to get drunk." Then Hannah and Mason started arguing.

I turned to Christian realizing I hadn't apologized to him about that night. He smiled at me and I said, "I do feel about what happened and I want to apologize."

"Oh don't worry about it."

"You're not mad?" I questioned

"Not anymore, I admit I was upset but then I saw you at the beach and you showed that you like me. Now that we're dating you can apologize every day." Christian was leaning in to kiss me when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and it was Damon's name on the caller I.D. I slid the answer on my phone and stood from the couch. "Excuse me guys I have to take this." I walked away from the couch and found the first quiet room. Which was the bathroom, I went inside and sat down on the edge of the bathtub.

"Hello" I spoke into the phone.

Damon said, "Noel, how's the investigation going?"

"Damon, do you have a point to why you're calling?" I was really annoyed at how casual he sounded.

"Yes, but I think someone needs to be a little nicer. Since you didn't even answer my question."

"Damon, I don't have time for this!" I yelled impatiently

"Okay, I guess I'll talk to you later." He said about to hang up.

"Wait Damon I'm sorry. Mason is telling me stuff that I already know so it's not going good."

"Now was that so hard? Anyway, the reason why I called is that your friend Ella is here."

"Okay, she could have just texted me that."

"Are you going to let me finish?"

I rolled my eyes, "Sorry go ahead, continue."

"As I was saying when Ella came here she was a little freaked out and I think I found out why. You should probably get over here and come back to the party."

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"Noel I think its best we talk in person."

"Fine Damon, I'm on my way." I hung up and went into the other room. Mason and Hannah were done arguing and talking with Christian about some new movie.

I said, "Hey Christian I have to get going."

Mason said, "You just got here, we were just starting to have some fun."

"I wish I could stay longer but I have some friend drama I have to solve."

"Well, you're welcome back anytime," Mason said casually.

Hannah said, "Yes and if you ever need someone to talk to or just want to hang out just give me a call." Hannah handed me a piece of paper with her number on it. Mason led us to the door and Christian and I walked outside and over to his car.

We got in the car and Christian said, "So where am I taking you?"

"Back to the party."

"Why do you want to go back to that drag?"

"My friend Ella is there and she needs me for something." Christian started the car and we made our way back to the party. The look on Christian's face made it seem like he was expecting me to say something else.

Like he was reading my mind Christian asked, "So what's with you and Damon?"

"What do you mean? We've been hanging out a lot because of my dad but we are just friends."

"I mean when I called you my girlfriend, he seemed kind of angrily surprised."

"Are you saying that you think he has feelings for me?"

"Well, I never said that, but I do think something is going on with him."

"You must have the wrong vibe because he just wants to protect me like a brother," I said trying to cover up what Damon actually felt. But just hearing those words sounded untrue and for some reason, it hurt to think that Damon would ever think of me that way.

For the rest of the short ride back to the party, Christian and I didn't really talk. It wasn't awkward because of the music playing in the background. I got lost in thought thinking about my day. Every time I was with Christian, Damon either needed me or rescued me. Like Christian and I were never allowed to be together or something. Maybe Christian was right maybe there is something going on between Damon and me. For some weird reason, a smile curled up on my face. Christians' voice brought me out of thought.

"Huh, what did you say?" I asked.

"I said 'Were here' and when you're done with your friend drama and you want to hang give me a call."

"Oh okay, I might take you up on that." Then Christian leaned over and kissed me. Once again I was surprised by how forward he was being. The thing is I shouldn't be surprised people in relationships kiss. Somehow I was able to fix the kiss. I took lead and continued kissing Christian. Using my tongue to drive him crazy I could tell he wanted to rip my clothes off just by this intense kiss.

That's one of my special gifts, I can make guys feel amazing while they kiss me. But I never had that intense feeling when I was kissing them. That meant Christian is just like every other guy I dated. Thinking about that and feeling that way completely turned me off. I quickly pulled away from him and said goodbye while getting out of the car.

I walked up to the front door and knocked. A couple of minutes later a man answered the door and he looked like he was expecting me. He said, "Right this way, Miss. Moore." I shrugged my shoulders and followed the man inside.

He led me to a room upstairs. When I opened the door Ella was laying on the bed in her clothes from last night. And Damon was sitting on the chair next to the bed. He jumped up as soon as I entered the room, I ran to Ella's side.

I screamed, "Ella! What did you do to her, Damon?"

Damon said, "Me? I didn't do anything to her and even if I did I wouldn't call you to tell you about it."

"You didn't tell me anything, explain now," I yelled as my voice began to tremble.

Damon sighed and rubbed the side of his face. "Alright well after you left I went back outside and was minding my own business. Mingling with the other guys when Ella found me. Well technically I found her, anyway she was looking for you, god knows why. But she seemed scared and paranoid like someone was after her. I took her inside and she calmed down a little too much and passed out."

I took a deep breath and walked up to Ella's face. "Did you talk to her before she passed out?"

"Barely, she just said that she needed to talk to you and I found something that might answer all our questions." He walked closer to Ella's face. Then he turned her head and a white bandage covered her neck. Damon peeled it off and two bite marks were on her neck. I backed away in shock, what happened to my best friend, I questioned.

"Who did this to Ella?" I asked almost in tears.

Damon unexpectedly pulled me into his arms. Then I just burst into tears and he slowly rubbed my back, calming me. I pulled away from Damon and looked into his very intense blue eyes. He put his hand on my cheek wiping away my tears. He said, "At least this answers all our questions."

"What? How does this answer anything?"

"Yesterday, you could barely remember the party it was because you were compelled by a vampire and I think that same vampire bit, Ella."

"How do you know that?"

"It explains everything and I know because I've done it."

The room filled with silence and I heard Ella move. I rushed to her side, as she opened her eyes. She saw me and instantly sat up, I put my hands on her shoulders trying to keep her still and in bed. I said, "Ella it's okay, I'm here you can relax."

Damon came over and put his arm around me he said, "Why don't we take Ella back to your house, where you guys can talk freely."

I found myself leaning into his touch and sighed, "Yeah, okay that's a good idea."

"Wait here I'll bring the car over." I nodded and watched as Damon left.

When I turned around, Ella was giving me one of her famous what was that looks. I said, "No, don't you get any ideas."

Ella said, "I'm only thinking about what I see and I see the romance between you two. The sexual tension can be cut with a knife."

I smiled and shook my head, "What, Damon and I? No, we're just friends besides I'm dating someone else." Ella shrugged her shoulders and tried to get out the bed. I helped her and we went outside to get into Damon's car. As soon as I put Ella in the car my mother came rushing over.

She said, "Honey, where are you going? I barely saw you all day?"

"I'm going home, Ella isn't feeling good," I said letting the lie roll off my tongue.

"Hello, Damon nice to see you again." She said trying to put on the perfect wife façade.

I cut in before Damon could speak, "Mom, I have to go."

"Fine, what would you like me to tell your father? He wants to introduce you to some people." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Tell him I had something important to do." I got in the car before she could say anything else. Damon got in the driver's seat and drove away.

I sat in the back with Ella, wanting to be with my best friend. It didn't take long for Ella to lay down on her side. She put her head on my lap and my hands went to her back. I started rubbing her back in circles like my mother used to do when I was sick. 'She hadn't done that in a long time' I thought. I got sucked into my thoughts, as Damon drove us back to my house. Every once in awhile I would catch him looking back but I couldn't tell if he was looking at me or driving. I pretended not to notice and looked out the window to distract myself.

When we arrived at my house, Ella had fallen asleep on my lap. Damon no questions asked picked her and carried her into my room. I followed him as he took her and laid her on my bed. I walked over to Ella put some covers over her, turned out the light and cracked the door. Then I went downstairs and sat on the couch. I needed a distraction so I turned on the television.

I started flipping through the channels when I found a movie I was all too familiar with. Twilight's sequel, New Moon, was on and I knew it would annoy Damon so I kept it on.

As soon as Damon walked into the room he saw Edward on the screen instantly he got mad, "Oh no you don't, change this now!" He playfully yelled.

"What's wrong Damon? You don't like this movie?" I said as a grin spread across my face.

"Noel, please turn it off, I hate this movie it makes no sense." He complained

"It makes total sense, Bella is upset because Edward left her and she is depressed like any girl would be."

"I understand that but why the sparkling vampires, look I've been tortured enough."

"Nope, not changing it." Then Damon tried to reach for the remote. But I was quicker and grabbed it before he could. Things got super serious as I played keep-away with Damon. The next thing I know he's on top of me reaching for the remote. Suddenly no one cares about the remote and he's staring at me. My heart starts picking up speed and Damon's lips are on mine.

I didn't push away this time and this feeling starts to spread over my whole body. At that moment I knew one thing, I wanted him. And that's when I realized he was giving me the same feeling I had been giving others. The same feeling I had been looking for.

Then reality caught up and I remembered I was in a relationship with someone else. I pulled myself out from under Damon and he fell to the ground clearly under the same spell I was.

Damon popped up and his face was speechless. I said, "Damon, you can't do that I'm dating. . ." For some reason, my brain went dead and I couldn't remember his name.

Damon's lips formed a smirk, "Christian? You're dating Christian."

"Right I knew that. My mind was just a little confused."

"Why can't I kiss you, Noel? Did you not like the kiss?"

"It's not about the kiss, Damon it's just things are so complicated right now. You're my dad's boss and maybe my future boss. Someone attacked my best friend and I am also dating Christian."

"Why does that matter? It doesn't look like you like him that much." I didn't know how to answer his question. Or how to explain how I was feeling. After what I had found out in the car with Christian I realized I couldn't be with him. I had also promised myself that I would find the guy that made me feel the way Damon just made me feel. And it terrified me that it could be Damon. Not because he was a vampire but that I would actually find him so fast.

I was so deep in thought that I hadn't even realized that Damon had grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall. He had knocked the wind right out of me. And once again my heart was beating rapidly. Damon had his intense blue eyes glued to me. He said, "You want to know what I think? I think you feel something for me but you're afraid. You go from boyfriend to boyfriend dumping them right after another and that makes me think you're afraid. Afraid of actually being in a real relationship." Damon moved his hands up my body giving me goosebumps and stopped right above my heart. "Tell me right now that you don't feel something, I can hear your heart beating and I'm barely touching you."

"Please Damon," I begged not really sure of what I wanted.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Noel, I want you and I want to make you mine." I looked at his face and thought no one had ever said anything like that to me ever. His eyes scanned my body as he moved closer to my face. My body shook with anticipation and then a few tears escaped flowing down my cheeks. Damon saw my tears and slowly backed away. He must have thought I was afraid of him, but I was only scared of what Damon and I could become. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Damon said, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be so intense or make you cry."

"It's not your fault a lot has happened today, I'm usually not this emotional," I said while wiping the tears away.

"I promise not to kiss you until you want me to. Although it would be really hard to resist the temptation." He paused and we stood there for a minute. Then he spoke again back to the Damon I knew. "How about I make something for dinner?"

"You can cook?" I questioned.

Damon looked at me and said, "Well I am Italian, and I might have picked a thing or two when I visited there."

A smile grew on my face, "Well can I help? I know a little bit about cooking." Damon and I went into the kitchen. I watched as he got things out of cabinets and refrigerator. Our kitchen staff was on strict rules to keep our kitchen stock. My parents always had people over. Especially during the summer when I would have friends over as well.

Damon turned to me and handed me a cutting board along with a very sharp knife. "Do you know how to cut vegetables without chopping off your pretty fingers?"

I stuck my tongue out at him and took the items to a counter where I would have space to cut. He handed me celery, mushrooms, onions, and some basil leaves. I started right away with cutting. While Damon took some can beef broth and started pouring tomato sauce together. He took my chopped vegetables and put them in the pot as well.

Then he told me to cook some ground beef until it was brown. We had a little bit of idle chit chat with him telling me what to do next. "So the name Salvatore is Italian, right? Did you always live in Mystic Falls?"

"Mostly, I was in the war when I was human and there was so much fighting then. I joined back a couple of times I did tour the world but I always came back home every few years."

"How old were you when you were turned?"

"I was twenty-four."

"Wow, you don't look like that at all?"

"That's kind of the whole point." He joked.

"Haha, how old are you now?"

"One hundred and seventy-something like that. I kind of lost count throughout the years."

"Wow, that means you were turned in the 1860s."

"1864 actually you're really good at math aren't you?"

"Well, I did go to one of the best schools in the state."

Damon raised his eyebrows as I finished cooking the beef, he took it from me and I started boiling some water. He handed me a box of raw pasta and told me to add it to the water.

While I waited for the water to boil I sat on a stool next to the island. Watching Damon as he occasionally stirred the sauce with vegetables. As I added the noodles to the now boiling water, he began to add some spices and seasonings to the pot.

I looked over at Damon and I found that I was actually enjoying myself and feeling kind of relaxed. It was nice that I could be myself around Damon and not something my dad wanted me to be. I said, "What's next chef?"

He smiled as he said, "We wait for the noodles to cook and the ingredients to mix with the seasoning."

"Where did you learn all this? Did you study next to a master chef? Or was it when you stayed in Italy? How long did you stay?" I said not taking a breath between questions.

"Calm down, Noel. One question at a time." He said shaking his head at me.

"Sorry, it's just that I wanted to travel before I went away to college. And I guess I just want to know if it's worth it. How long were you in Italy?"

Damon's face changed after I asked him the question. His face twisted up almost as if he was angry about something. "It's hard to say I moved around a lot. Look as much as I want to travel down memory lane. We need to talk about the elephant in the room."

I knew exactly what he was talking about but I didn't know how to even start that conversation with Ella. "What do I even say to her, Damon?"

"Well, I didn't really get a chance to talk to her. So we need to know what she saw and if she knows who did this to her."

"I guess I'll talk to her." As soon as I finished that sentence the kitchen door opened and Ella came strolling in.

Ella said, "Talk to who about what?"

"Oh good, you're awake. How are you feeling?" I said and immediately went to her side.

"Okay I guess, I woke up and I realized I'm starving."

"Well, Damon is making us some dinner. . . But Ella do you remember anything from yesterday?"

"Yeah, I remember a lot actually. After you went to find Christian. Sam and I were talking and then we started dancing together. I remember him being gone for a short period of time. Then when he came back he wanted to leave so we did and after that we. . ." Ella got quiet and stood there like she was trying to remember what happened after that.

She started to freak out and we both saw her. Damon ran to her side and was whispering to Ella. Damon turned to me with concern in his eyes. I walked over to Ella. I said, "Was it, Sam? Did Sam do that to your neck, Ella?"

Ella said, "What? No, it wasn't Sam. Sam is the sweetest and he is kind to me. Sam would never hurt me."

I looked over at the stove and the water was boiling over. Damon went over to the stove and turned down the temperature. He was finishing up with dinner when I walked over to him. I whispered, "What do we do Damon? We still don't know who did this to her or if they're still out there? Who would want to attack Ella?"

Damon said, "Look until we find out who did this you have two choices. One you can tell her about vampires and change everything she knows."

"What's the second choice?" I asked not liking the first one at all.

"We tell her it was an animal attack. And you try to keep her from it as much as we can."

"You want to compel her?"

"It might be our best option. Look at how you reacted when I told you. You know Ella best, how will she react?"

I sighed and looked at Ella. "She would be ten times worse and take longer to recover. You may compel her but only this one time."

After Damon compelled Ella the food was finally ready. I told Damon I needed some time with my best friend. And we both agreed it would be best to keep an eye on Ella tonight.  
Ella and I took our bowls of spaghetti and went up to my room to watch a bunch of Disney movies and eat junk food. I like princess Jasmine, she kinds of remind me of myself. And Ella loves princess Ariel. And because Ella had a bad day I put in The Little Mermaid. The thing was Ella wasn't even paying attention to the movie she was texting the entire time. Just when I was about to put in the next movie Ella said, "You know I love our sleepovers and I'm really glad you're taking care of me but I was wondering. . ."

I cut Ella off before she could finish, "Go ahead"

"What?" she asked stunned.

"I know you'd rather be making out with your boyfriend then sit here with me watching Disney movies." Ella got off the bed and hugged me.

Ella said, "Thank you so much, I owe you one."

"Just be careful okay? Text me if you need anything."

"Don't worry so much Noel. That animal is long gone by now." I smiled and nodded at Ella. Ella walked out of my room to go meet Sam. I gathered up the empty bowls to take them to the kitchen. I walked out of my room and walked by Damon's room. I could hear him yelling at somebody. I didn't want to interrupt so I went downstairs to put the dishes in the sink.

After I put the snacks away, I walked out of the kitchen and went back up to my room. When I got back upstairs I didn't hear Damon on the phone anymore. Just when I opened my bedroom door. Damon's bedroom door opened up.

He peeked his head out, "Hey, how's Ella doing?"

"She's okay I guess, I let her leave so."

"What? Where did she go?"

"With Sam on a date. If I'd tried to keep her I would have to lie to her some more so I let her go. "

"And you're positive Sam isn't the vampire?" he questioned.

"Of course I'm not sure but I'm sure if he was the vampire then wouldn't Christian know about it?"

"There is one thing you should know about vampires. If we want people to know what we are we will make it known. But if we want to stay and kept a secret we make sure little people know about it."

"Well, I believe and hope he's a good guy. So I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie or. . . you are about to go out aren't you?"

"I mean I have things that I have to take care of but I could do them later. If you don't want me to leave you here alone."

"No it's okay, I'm probably just going to watch a movie and fall asleep anyway. Go ahead and do what you were about to do. Your job isn't to stay here and babysit me."

"Alright I'll go, I probably will be back late."

"That's fine I will probably be asleep by the time you get back."

I turned around as Damon spoke, "Goodnight sleeping beauty."

I turned back around and smiled, "Goodnight." I went into my room and closed the door putting my back against the door. What was I thinking, inviting Damon into my room? What were we going to do cuddle in bed and talk about our feelings? I couldn't believe what I was about to do.

Having feelings for Damon would just complicate things too much. No, I had to push these feelings and thoughts away. It's obvious he likes that other girl and he's only here on business he wants nothing to do with a girl like me. That's what I have to keep thinking about and that he might be my future boss. I took a deep breath and pushed off the door to get into bed. I crawled into bed and fell asleep watching Aladdin.

I was sleeping peacefully when my phone started ringing and it woke me up. I looked at my screen to see who was calling and it was Ella. I sat up and turned on my bedside light answering the phone, "Hello?"

"Noel! Oh my god, you answered. Noel, I need your help he's coming after me!"

"Ella what slow down, who's coming after you?"

"The guy that attacked me last night. Noel, please hurry!"

"Ella where are you?"

"I'm at home, Noel please you have to hurry before-" Then phone call ended before Ella could finish. My brain immediately went to the worse thing possible. I had to push all thoughts away and went to put some shoes on. After I grabbed my keys I ran around grabbing everything. I ran to the garage, opened the door and speed out of the driveway and to Ella's house.


End file.
